Greatness
by fujin of shadows
Summary: The blood of Britannia runs through my veins. It is only fitting that I would be the one to make her bleed. It is only fitting for her to break in my hands.
1. Chapter 1

**_Greatness_**

 ** _Prologue Part 1: K, Q, R1, N1_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story_**

 _ITALIC: THOUGHS_

 _INSPIRED BY Neolyph's Darwin, Seerking's Prepared Rebellion, and Thanathos' A Different Code._

* * *

 _ **Preface**_

Alexander the Great had lived a long life.

In fact, he had lived for over a thousand years.

Such is the Fate of Code Bearers.

In his long life, he had seen the worst that humanity could offer, and he had personally witness the very best of humanity.

In fact, he had a hand in nourishing several great men in history.

Tyrants, heroes, martyrs, Alexander of Macedonia had taught several legends before watching them carve their name in history.

Whether they go down in history as a hero or a villain, Alexander did not care as long as his students became great.

Alexander's last chosen apprentice was a tyrant named Adolf Hitler.

Alexander did not agree with Adolf's philosophy. Even at his very worse, and he had ordered and orchestrated many atrocities in his long life, he had never sought the eradication of an entire race. Alexander could not see how that would improve the state of a country, much less the world.

Regardless of his opinion though, Adolf was an apt student and Alexander did not have any complains on how the tyrant lived his life after living his care. Adolf became great in his own way, and Alexander could not be prouder of his monstrous student.

Great is great, whether it be good or evil.

Adolf Hitler might have been evil, but Alexander had seen worse.

He would even say, in some moments of his life, he was worse than Adolf had ever been.

After Adolf, Alexander had not taken another student.

Not because he wasn't willing to take one.

Nourishing the potential and greatness of others has been the hobby of Alexander after he grew bored of war and conquest. Alexander could only win so many wars, in different eras with different identities, before victory itself becomes boring.

After 500 years of war, victory became boring.

Teaching others to win though, Alexander never gets tired of that.

Still, Alexander have not met a worthy student after Adolf.

Adolf might have been a raging lunatic and a heartless monster but there was never a boring moment with him.

Alexander would not find another student until the year 2009.

 _In the year 2009, more than six decades after the death of Adolf Hitler, Alexander developed an interest in one Lelouch vi Britannia._

 ** _(Prologue PART 1)_**

 _ **An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

It has been more than a year since my exiled.

Three months since the invasion.

Three months since the Geass that my father cursed me with had been remove.

…Geass, such an unbelievable power.

Three months since I was able to reuse my eyes and legs.

…It's been three months since my twin sister, Nunnally left me for dead/.

Nunnally leaving me hurt the most.

It still hurts just thinking about it.

"I love you…I'm sorry." Those were the last words that my sister whispered to me before leaving me.

Just thinking of those words makes my heart clench.

Regardless… I must move on.

I will move on.

Regardless, like what Alexander told me repeatedly, I need to move forward.

Speaking of Alexander…

I never expected that I would be taught by Alexander the Great himself.

I never thought Alexander the Great is still alive to this day.

But I guess this world is filled with mysteries that us mortals could not fathom.

After all, Geass, Codes, Immortality, I am still trying my best to wrap my mind around such concepts and powers.

Fortunately, I have someone who is readily and eagerly willing to tell me about those concepts. Among other things.

Alexander the Great…Who would have thought that such a great man is so eccentric.

I am grateful though.

Without him, I would remain blind and cripple.

Without him, I would have willed myself to death.

I could still remember the words that he used to spur me forward.

 _"Are you going to die? Are you going to kill yourself? If so, you are weak. You would prove your father correct if you surrender to your despair right now."_

Those words ignited my will to live.

Another set of words from him gave me a reason to live.

 _"I could see it in your eyes, a potential to be remarkable. What you want to do with your life from this moment onwards, I could both guess and predict. Saying that, you are an inexperience child that would die in a few months, in a few years from what I could see. If you have nowhere to go, nothing else to do for a few years, then come with me and live in my shadows. I'll teach you how to make an Empire kneel."_

It has been three months since I became the apprentice of one of the world's greatest men.

It has been an eventful three months.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Alexander the Great is a Spartan of a teacher.

Considering he was born in an era that was without the luxury that I was born into, I guess that is to be expected.

Still, learning from him is both challenging and difficult.

I enjoy having him as a teacher.

Alexander the Great is a brilliant man.

I could do without the laps and pushups though.

 _ **3**_ _ **nd**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Geass, such an amazing power.

It's been eight months since I became the apprentice of Alexander the Great.

He had finally granted me the ability of Geass.

He told me that it was a gift, a reward after finally drawing with him in a game of chess.

I will beat him, someday.

According to him, my Geass is called the Power of Absolute Obedience.

He allowed me to use my Power to my heart's content for an entire day, with him not interfering with anything I do with my power for the next 24 hours unless I do anything foolish.

Like a child, I wielded my power with recklessness.

When the day ended, I was horrified with what I can do with my Geass.

That said, the potential of my power is hard to ignore.

 **4** **th** _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Alexander taught me various subjects and topics.

The things that he had taught me were matters that I am familiar with. After all, I was a Prince of an Empire that spans across the third of the world.

Still, being personally tutor by a man that had etched himself in the history of the world has a unique since novelty in itself.

Alexander is a better teacher than most of my tutors back in Pendragon.

I especially enjoyed his lessons in Science, Computers, and Engineering.

For a man born in a dull era in which technology had yet to be refined and develop to the extent it is today, Alexander is quite a technological wizard.

Alexander is quite the skilled hacker and programmer, and he was doing his best to bestow those knowledge into me.

I am grateful.

I am also grateful for the knowledge of war that he was cramming into my head.

Alexander knows of my plans and he was determined to prepare me for what I would be facing in the future.

Learning tactics and strategies from a man that had conquered nations for over a thousand years is a unique experience, if not exhausting.

Although, not all lessons from him are welcome.

I don't know why he is determined to make a fighter out of me, but out of respect for him, I would do my best to learn how to wield a sword, how to shoot a gun, and master the martial arts that he is drilling into my skull, literally and figuratively.

I owe Alexander too much for me not to exert every ounce of effort into his teachings.

I can do without the uppercuts to the jaw and the kicks to the gut though.

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

It is exactly the first year since Nunnally abandoned me.

I don't know why but I started hearing voices in my head.

I started hearing whispers.

I started seeing visions.

My left eye hurts.

My Geass aches.

I could feel my head splitting.

A name suddenly burst into my head.

Julius.

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

I killed someone today.

In fact, I killed more than one man today.

I killed a dozen.

They deserved to die.

Britannians, and not just your normal, run in the mill, arrogant Britannians, but the worst kinds of people that my former nation could offer.

Britannian nobles.

It was rare for Alexander to not run me into the ground with his training. Most of the time, Alexander's teachings always leaves me physically, mentally, and occasionally, emotionally exhausted.

Today though, I did not have a training session as he told me that today was the day his first wife died, and he mourns for her in this day.

I was surprised that he could remember the name of his first wife, considering that said wife was not written in the history books.

Still, I respected him and wondered across the Island City of Hokkaido.

Travelling across Japan is something that I took great joys in. It gives me a glimpsed of the battlefield that I will be fighting on in the near future. It also allowed me to see what my former country did to this beautiful island nation.

There are times as I traverse Japan with Alexander that I actually begged for my blindness to return.

As I wander across Hokkaido, I stumbled upon a sight that made me want to retch.

I saw a woman, a Japanese woman, being rape by several Britannian Nobles, in broad daylight, with a damn fucking audience watching this vile and disgusting act.

The audience, a mixture of Britannians and Japanese, watched this vile act with various degree disgust and pit in their eyes.

Yet, they did not do anything to stop it.

I hated all of them for their inaction.

I hated myself more for doing the same.

I don't know how long the woman's rape lasted but when it ended, when the nobles that had used her left, not before degrading her one last time by showering her with their piss, as if their sperm over her body was not bad enough.

When the nobles left, the crowd dispersed, giving the defiled woman a look of pity and nausea, as if she wanted to get rape!

When the road was no longer filled with people, I approached the woman. I saw the death in her eyes.

Those were the same eyes I had when Nunnally left,

I knew that there was nothing that I can do to save the woman before me.

So I granted her death.

By my own two hands.

When I choke the woman to death, her eyes, her dead blue eyes shone with gratefulness.

The eyes of the men that I killed hours later, after I buried the woman in an unmark grave, shone with horror.

As I watched the last of those rapist die, I heard another name ringing into my ears.

Lilith.

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

I have news of Nunnally.

She's doing well.

She entered the military, and it seems that she was thriving.

It is an impressive feat for an 11 year old.

I should be happy for her.

So why do I feel so bitter about her success.

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

The voices are getting louder.

Numerous names were ringing in my head.

Julius.

Lilith.

Gabriel.

Lucas.

Elijah.

So many names were flooding in my head.

I don't know why, but with each name echoing in my head, I could feel apart of me breaking.

And yet, I could not let go of the pain.

Alexander is an excellent teacher.

I would even say that he is an improvement compare to my previous father.

But he is not someone I would consider as good company.

The voices in my head, regardless of the pain they cause me, are much better company.

I don't want to let go.

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

At times, I don't understand Alexander.

He, like his moniker, is a great man.

A great teacher. A great role model.

Hell, even a great father.

I am starting to see why he earned the word 'Great' beside his name.

Yet, he can be so complicated at times.

Alexander nourishes my hate for Britannia, for my father.

He even nourishes that hate that was slowly festering within me for Nunnally.

He told me that it is okay to hate. That it is okay to use my hatred to move forward.

Alexander told me that hatred is a powerful motivator, and if nothing else, it is a powerful tool for my vendetta.

But he also preaches to me how powerful love is.

He tells me that whatever I do, I should cling on the love that I have for some of my family.

Alexander tells me to never forget how to love.

He also preaches acceptance.

 _"You can hate your country, your nation. You can hate your family. You can hate your father. You can even hate your twin sister. But the one thing that you must do, in cognition with that hate, is to accept the things that you hate. Accept and acknowledge everything that you revile and hate. Accept and acknowledge everything that they are. Only then will your hatred become a weapon."_

Whenever Alexander and I discuss philosophy, I could see how ancient he is and how foolish I must be in his eyes.

His wisdom is beyond me.

He did tell me that I would understand someday.

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

I fought with Alexander today.

It was for a petty reason, but I fought with him today.

My jaw still stings from the beating that he gave me.

Alexander was very big on discipline, and he did not want me disobeying him.

Regardless, I have no regrets.

I have no regrets saving those orphans from being beaten to death by Britannians.

I will no longer stand by as the weak get mauled and abused just by being weak.

Alexander does not want me to protect other people, not yet, not while I am unprepared in his eyes.

Not when there is a danger of me being killed.

Regardless, I disobeyed him, and I fought for those orphans.

I protected them, and Alexander beat me within the inch of my life for my troubles.

It was worth it.

The gratitude in those children's eyes were worth it.

 _ **11**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

I hear voices in my head. They council me. They understand. They talk to me

People got their rules and their religion. All designed to keep them safe.

But when rules start getting broken, they will start questioning their faith.

I have a voice that is my savior.

A voice hates to love and loves to hate.

I have the voice that has the knowledge

And the power to rule my fate.

I hear voices crying.

I see heroes dying.

I taste blood that's drying.

I feel tension rising.

I hear voices in my head.

They council me.

They understand.

They talk to me.

Those voices in my head, I finally know what they are.

What they means.

What their uses are.

Julius.

Lilith.

Gabriel.

Lucas.

Elijah.

Alphonse.

Gabriel.

Geraint.

Kingsley.

Salem.

Adam.

Roman.

All of your voices, it reaches.

I understand now.

I understand.

Alexander did tell me that my capacity for Geass is the strongest that he had ever seen in his long life.

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Two and a half years, I've been a student of Alexander the Great for two and a half years.

I learned a lot of things from that ancient immortal.

From fighting to building bombs out of household supplies to even hacking a Knightmare and operating it without the necessary codes and keys.

My tutelage under Alexander was amazing.

And like all good things, it must come an end.

Just like Nunnally, Alexander left me.

Unlike Nunnally though, he left me with something.

A xiphos (Greek sword).

A phone (that contains the number of account with a lot of zeros.).

An aching right eye.

And a letter that simply had two lines.

 _'You are ready.'_

 _'Entertain me.'_

I knew that Alexander would leave one day.

He told me that when I do not need him to hold my hand, that he will leave me to my own accord.

He was never going to help me achieve my goals. He was just preparing me, equipping me with the skills I will need to achieve my goals.

That said, I still shed tears for the fourth person that had left me.

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Hacking the Homeland from Japan is challenging to say the least.

But I am a hacker trained by Alexander the Great himself.

I am fully capable of hacking through the primary computers of Homeland Britannia.

I don't care if I am battling 1000 supercomputers.

What I got a foot in the system, it just a matter of penetrating through and covering my tracks.

Which I did in 10 minutes.

Thank you Alexander.

Once I got into System, I extracted the information that I needed while putting a spike into the Britannia Main System in the process.

12 years and a half, I will begin my revolution and rebellion.

For me to succeed though, I need one man to stand beside me.

And now, I know where that man is.

It is time for me to return home.

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Alexander had caution me against my 'Hero Complex'.

I do not have a Hero Complex. I may not like watching the weak get harassed, but even I know when to fight, and when to just stand aside and bite my tongue.

I am not going to do anything that would compromise my life.

I will not die until the current Britannia is destroyed.

That said, I do not like rape.

I abhor rapist of all kinds.

So when I stumbled across another group of men trying to force themselves on a woman, and a girl that appears to be her daughter, who was around my age, well, I was not able to control myself.

Unsheathing my sword, I butcher that men that were about to commit that most heinous crime in my eyes.

I may not say this out loud but I am very thankful for the fighting skills that Alexander had forced me to learn.

It was satisfying to feel my blade castrating those men.

If they would force themselves on a woman, they will not be needing their manhood.

After I disposed of those trash, I turned my attention to those that I save.

I was surprised when I found myself staring at the girl, red hair, cerulean eyes, standing in front of her mother, her hands shaking profusely as she held a knife.

Regardless of her shaking and haggard body, this girl stood protectively over her mother.

I'm impress.

More than that, the girl is beautiful.

Hair as red as blood.

Eyes as blood as the morning sky.

This girl is beautiful.

Exquisite even.

 _ **15**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Kallen Kōzuki. That is the name of the girl that stood in defense of her mother.

The name Kallen means Pure.

The name Kōzuki translates to Red Moon.

Pure Red Moon.

Such an adorable name.

It was a hassle, but I finally convinced her and her mother that I mean them no harm.

I swore to myself that I will never force myself on another woman.

I've seen enough rape in my lifetime.

I escorted Kallen and her mother, Kasumi, to the Mobile Home that I had liberated from a particularly special scum.

I left them in the mobile home, promising them that I would find them a change of clothes.

For two Japanese that were leaving in the Ghetto, their clothings was quite expensive, and I could see an expensive ring on Kallen's mother's right ring finger.

Kallen must be a half-blood.

Poor Kasumi-san. I could already conclude what happened to her.

When I returned with a change of clothing for my guests, I was half-expecting for the mobile home to be gone, with Kallen and Kasumi-san nowhere in sight.

I was pleasant to see that the Mobile home was still where I left it, and though Kallen still pointed a knife at me, she still allowed me to enter my Mobile Home.

I gave them the change of clothes and pointed them to shower room to freshen up.

They warily accepted and that allowed me to prepare a meal for the three of us.

Alexander is a Great man, and he is excellent in everything that he sets his mind on. One thing he is not good at is cooking, and I do not have the luxury of immortality to survive his cooking.

When the mother and daughter finish freshingning up, I offered them food while doing my best to not stare at Kallen.

Kallen is really adorable even with dirt covering her.

Without it, my breath was knocked out of my lungs.

Kallen Kōzuki possesses the type of beauty that would make angels weep.

In a way, she reminds me of my dear mother.

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

 _"Who are you?"_

My first conversation with Kallen started with those three words.

I smiled at her.

I don't know whether if it was my lack of female companions when travelling with Alexander, but I just can't seem to turn away from the angel that is Kallen Kōzuki.

I could look at her for hours, days, months, even years, and I think I will not be tired of drinking in her beauty.

I looked at her right in her eyes, her cerulean eyes field with distrust yet gratitude, magnifying her already breathtaking beauty.

I smiled at her.

And then I answered.

 _"My name is Lelouch…"_ I have long since abandoned the name vi Britannia. That name is Nunnally's, not mine. _"… and I am a son of Britannia. I am the son of Britannia that swore to destroy her."_

I would lie, cheat, and kill to destroy Britannia.

I could not see myself lying to this beautiful girl.

The look of utter surprised in Kallen's eyes was so cute that I could not help but chuckle.

 _ **17**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Kallen and Kasumi-san are travelling with me now.

I offered to drive them to the Tokyo Settlement or any Ghetto of their choosing.

They told me that they will stay with me for a while.

I told them that I intend to go to the Homeland for some business in a few months.

They persist in staying with me.

I allowed them.

It was good to have some company.

Alexander left me two months ago, and even though he was horrible outside of our training and teaching sessions, I do miss the company of another being.

At the very least, Kallen is more fun to be around with than Alexander, and Kasumi-san is a delight in her own way.

Whoever was the Britinnian that divorced her deserves a sword up through his gut and his cock cut off.

Still, I need to find a peaceful place for this two settle on.

I am not dragging them to the path that I am walking on.

 _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

I don't have a Hero Complex.

I kept on telling myself that.

But I do have weakness for saving damsels in distress.

I blame Euphemia and stories that she forced me to read to her when I was young and naïve.

That said, I didn't regret saving another Japanese woman.

Although, I don't think she needed saving that urgently considering that there were already a flood of dead bodies on the floor when I stumbled across her.

 _ **19**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

I live in a world where the power to bend the will of another being exists and Immortality itself is possible.

Regardless, I could not help but pause when the young woman that I have save called herself a ninja.

And I don't doubt her.

Alexander had beaten into me a sense of self-preservation, and I knew, just by glancing at this woman that I am no match for her.

Alexander had always despaired at my apparent lack of talent in the fighting arts.

Still, this Sayoko Shinozaki was a female ninja, and I have seen nothing to contradict her otherwise.

That said, I had to stop her from killing herself.

Apparently, her master that she was supposed to devote herself to was killed during the invasion, and she had spent the last two and some years tracking down her master's killers to avenge him.

Coincidentally, I just killed the last person in her list, and she was preparing herself to commit seppuku, to join her master in death.

Alexander had told me that preventing the death of a suicidal is not worth the effort.

I agree with him.

But… I just could not watch this Sayoko Shinozaki woman to kill herself.

She told me that she has no reason to live anymore.

So be it.

I will give her a reason to live.

Before her blade could pierce her heart. I spoke to her. I implore her. I did my best to understand her. I did my best to spur and will her to continue living.

I told her of my dreams. Of my identity. Of my plans.

I propose to her.

I propose to her that I would be a her reason for living. That I can use her skills and her life better than her supposed master would have been able to.

Surprisingly, she accepted my proposal with a smile.

A part of me was pleased to have my first subordinate, especially one as skilled as her.

But a bigger part of me was ecstatic that when the times comes that Kallen and Kasumi-san would part from me, that I will not be alone.

A selfish part of me was happy to finally have a constant in my life.

 _ **20**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

I must admit that Sayoko is a Godsend.

She's efficient to say the least, and I finally have someone dependable in the Mobile Home to keep it neat and tidy.

I adore Kallen. She fun to be around with.

Kasumi-san is a joyful experience as well. I miss having a motherly figure doting on me, and Kasumi-san has a gentleness that even surpasses that of my mother.

That said, their domestic abilities are horrendous.

Kasumi-san probably married a noble, and Kallen is somewhat spoiled, though not to the degree that makes her insufferable.

They tried to help around the mobile home, but they just makes things worse.

At the very least, Kasumi-san had taken the wheel from me as we traverse Japan.

Sayoko, fortunately, is quite skilled domestically and we were able to split the chores between ourselves.

This allowed me to train myself and plot for the future.

Also, Sayoko is helping me improve my Boxing, Aikido, Judo, and Wing Chun, the four martial arts that Alexander taught me.

Kallen is also doing her own training.

I like teaching her Wing Chun.

Kallen is much better than I in Martial Arts to the point of ludicrous.

It took me three months to get the basic down of Wing Chun.

It took Kallen six hours to master those same basic.

Kallen reminds me of my mother, the only difference between them is that Kallen lacks the gracefulness of my mother but she makes it up with her bashfulness.

She's adorable that way.

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Nunnally and Euphemia, even Cornelia and Clovis have teased me before about my singing voice.

It is not that I like singing. Quite the contrary, I don't like to sing.

And it is not that I have a horrendous singing voice. On the contrary, my mother was quite tempted to enter me in some singing classes.

The stunt I pulled to convinced my mother otherwise still brings a smile on my face.

That said, whenever I see Kallen having a nightmare during her slumber or whenever I see Sayoko losing herself in the memory of the master that she was unable to meet, much less protect, I do the one thing I know to calm soothe them.

I serenade them.

The looks that I received from them were embarrassing, but it appeased them, and that is enough for me.

And I must admit, singing helps soothe my pain.

I have only sang for Nunnally before. It was supposed to be our special activity.

But Nunnally is gone from my life, and she would probably be my enemy in the future.

I resent Nunnaly, but I still love her.

Maybe serenading Kallen and Sayoko in occasion would dull my affections for her.

It may help me in the long run.

 _ **22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Alexander had told me that gunfights are a messy affair.

Like most in life, Alexander was correct.

Gunfights are indeed messy affairs.

Fortunately, I overcome my lack of talent in martial arts in my ability to shoot a gun.

Thank you Salem.

We accidentally stumbled across a gunfight between Britannia and the JLF.

The Japan Liberation Front was down to a wounded man, and Sayoko and I stepped in.

Not to save the man, heavens no.

We stepped in because those Britannian soldiers shot at our mobile home. I've been leaving in that Mobile Home for seven months now, and I have bonded with Kallen, Sayoko, and Kasumi for four of those.

I grew attached to that Mobile Home.

I will not have it destroyed because some ineffective rebels and Britannian soldiers were having a dick measuring contest.

Between Sayoko and her knives, and DAMN, Sayoko was amazing with her knives and throwing stars, and me and my guns, again, Thank you Salem, we dispatched the Britannia soldiers with ease.

Surviving Kallen's pouting and her complains of not doing anything (I am not going to teach her how to shoot a gun. Kasumi-san would have my head, and I need my head attach in my rebellion), we cleared our path and as an afterthought, we took the wounded rebel to dress his wounds.

I may not agree with the methods of the JLF, I dislike inefficacy in general, but he is fighting for his country, and I could respect that.

I cannot have this soldier die.

He might be fighting for me in the near future.

 _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Kōsetsu Urabe was the name of the soldier that Sayoko and I rescued.

When he regained his consciousness, he tried to attack me.

He must have been surprised to see a Britannian attending to his wounds.

I put him in an arm bar for his troubles.

Judo is a lifesaver, and I am grateful that Alexander thought some moves.

After that debacle, I finished dressing his wounds. I am not going to have Sayoko or Kasumi-san, much less Kallen near this man.

I've seen what soldiers could and have done to women. I am not letting man near those three, even if I am sure that Sayoko could skin and lynched this man before he could touch her.

I am not taking the risk.

After I finished treating his wounds, I offered him some bread and soup.

He looked at me weirdly, but accepted my offer nonetheless.

I was surprised myself though.

He did not looked at me with hatred.

Strange, considering what my country had done to his, I expected him to distrustful and hostile with me.

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

"They are not your slaves?"

Urabe stayed with us for two days before he spoke to me.

I was offended by his inquiry, but I answer him regardless.

 _"They are my family."_

God above, they are family.

Family, I thought that I forgot that word.

I never consider anyone my family since Nunnaly left me.

If I cannot consider my own twin as family, how can I consider anyone my family?

But four months with Kallen, Kasumi-san, and Sayoko change me in a way that scared me.

They made me remember how fun it is to be surrounded by people that cared.

Even Alexander, who exerted effort into molding me to the person that I am today, only cared about my potential and my ability.

The three that I am travelling with right now cared about me. Not about my abilities, not because I was providing them with a roof, clothing, and food. No, they cared about me as me.

Kasumi-san's presence dulled the pain in my heart that was cause by the death of my mother. Kasumi-san treated me like a son, and though she does not dote on me like she dotes on Kallen, she still showers me with affection.

Sayoko is like the elder sister that I never have, even surpassing Cornelia. Sayoko is unrelenting but caring, stern but loving. She actually makes training my martial arts fun.

And Kallen…Kallen is just wonderful. I love our casual but good-natured banters. I love how frustrated I make her whenever I best her in any board games. I love how she lords her superior martial arts skills and her smugness in being better than me in the techniques that I taught her myself over me.

Kallen was able to do something that I thought was impossible.

She filled the void that Nunnally's absent cause.

Kallen, Sayoko, Kasumi-san, they are my family.

 _"They are my family."_

I whispered absentmindedly, realization striking me like a bolt of lightning.

I felt dampness on my cheeks.

And then I felt Urabe's arms wrapping themselves around me.

I took some comfort in that.

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Urabe told us that he will be escorting us to our destination before he returns to the JLF.

I don't trust him yet, but his presence was welcome.

A male companion is an excellent change of pace.

I might enjoy the company of Kallen and Sayoko, with them respectively being my age or around it, but having another male around is an experience that I miss.

But if Urabe does not stop making lovesick eyes towards Kasumi-san, I may castrate him out of principles alone.

I never asked what happened to Kasumi-san's husband and son. From the looks that Kallen was giving me when the topic arises, I figured that it was a sensitive matter.

I respect Kasumi-san enough to not bring it up.

Still, with the way she gazes and fidgets with her engagement ring, I can conclude that she must really love her husband very much and their divorce, that I assume is because of Japan being invaded, must have hurt her.

I do not know who Kasumi-san's Britannian Husband is, but I know one thing, if I ever meet the man, he would be dead.

That man would beg for death before I grant it to him.

Kasumi-san is a wonderful woman. To disregard her because she became a number, that is unforgivable.

Even though I dislike using such skills, Alexander taught me how to torture man. I would gladly apply such skills on the man that dared to break Kasumi-san's heart and abandon Kallen.

 _ **26**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

It is difficult for Japanese these days to get the most basics of materials.

Guinevere has always been a frivolous and greedy cunt.

Fortunately, at least, the wildlife in Japan remained untouched during the invasion. This allowed hunting to be a feasible way of getting resources.

Again, I am glad to have Urabe's company. Having someone during a hunt makes it a tad more bearable. Kallen, when I brought her for a hunt one time, vomited when I was skinning and preparing the animal. Kasumi-san fainted during the process. Although Sayoko can stomach the process of turning wild game to edible meat, I am more comfortable with her guarding the Mobile Home and the KōzukiS.

Hunting with Urabe was fun.

Male banter with Urabe is a novelty that I won't be experiencing with Kallen, or even with Sayoko.

Also, male testosterone is somewhat of a good motivator in hunting.

To be fair, the boar that I caught is much bigger than the one Urabe killed.

 _ **27**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Narita Airport…Or should I say the Guinevere Military Airbase.

After five months of living in a Mobile Home, dodging Britannian soldiers and Japanese rebels, I finally reach the destination.

This one place is my ticket back to Britannia.

This place is my ticket to get the man that would make my rebellion easier.

I could easily waltz into this base without any problem.

My Geass alone would be enough for me to invade this base.

But I am hesitating to go forward with what I intended to do, and I know why.

The last five months of my life has been joyful.

I've experience having a family again.

Having a mother that cares for me, a sister to push me forward, and a brother to humor me.

Kasumi-san, Sayoko, and Urabe are a joy to be around with.

And then, there is Kallen.

She is amazing.

She is a remarkable girl, and I proud to call her my friend.

She is passion and fire given form, and she gave and showed me light that I never thought I would experience once again.

I know Sayoko would come with me, so that is a consolation.

I don't want to leave Kasumi-san and Urabe.

And I cannot bare to think of not seeing Kallen's fiery hair and serene eyes.

But, this must be done.

My…no…no…no…

Those that carried my blood had cause the world to bleed.

Those that carried my blood had cause scars into this world.

Britannia must be stop before it does irreparable harm into this world or it collapsed on herself.

And because I carry that blood in my veins, I must be the one who destroys the current Britannia.

Because I carry the blood of that accursed man, I must be the one to carry out the revolution that would change this world for the better.

For a gentler and peaceful world.

I would be disregarding my happiness, but sacrifices must be made.

At the very least, I will say my goodbye face-to-face.

Even if I would be slap on the face for my trouble.

 _ **28**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Kallen hits hard.

My cheeks still stings from her slap. I thing I am going to feel this pain for a few more hours before it subsides.

Still, as she rest her head on my shoulder while embracing me tightly, I couldn't complain that much.

Kallen feels soft and warm in my arms.

I felt at ease for the first time in more than three years.

I had said my goodbye to Kallen, Kasumi-san, and Urabe.

Kallen asked why I was leaving. The teary eyes that she threw at me almost made me falter.

But I held strong.

This has to be done.

I told them who I was.

Sayoko already knew who I was, and she was coming with me. A consolation at the very least.

I told the three of them that I was Lelouch vi Britannia, and that I intend to rebel against my country.

I told them that it was both for revenge and because it was necessary.

I told them about my perspective of the direction where this world is heading if Britannia continues its expansion. How the current Britannia would bleed this world dry.

I even told them how I intend to free Japan and how I will burn Britannia to the ground.

It was a rough draft, but it was feasible.

I have run my plans with Alexander before he left, and he did say it was achievable with the right pieces.

After my confession, I told them that travelling with them this past five months, one month with Urabe, has been the happiest that I have been in the last three years of my life.

When Nunnally left, I never thought I would ever be this happy ever again.

So I told them how happy I was meeting and living with them.

It was short live, but I was happy.

With one last bow, I made my leave.

In the next second, Kallen spun me around and slapped me so hard I feel on my back, with my consciousness waning.

Kallen hits very, very hard.

I expected that, considering that I did tell her that I was a Britannian Prince.

I expected Kallen to beat me up, and she is capable of it because of the things that I and Sayoko taught her.

Surprisingly though, she did not hit me again.

She embraced me and cried, and that made me feel like a prick.

Kallen is a strong willed girl. I feel like a scum to have made me cry.

Kallen cried and shouted at me that I should not abandon her. That she had already been abandon by her father and brother, and she did not want me to leave.

Truth be told, I do not want to leave her too.

I am fond of Kallen, and her mother is a joy to be around with.

But someone has to rebel against Britannia. For it to change for the better, someone has to show that Britannia is not the jaggeaunaut that it appeared to be.

And that someone is me.

I told that Kallen.

And Kallen just glared at me before declaring something that made me my heart skip a beat.

"Then I will be your knight, you sword. Let me stand by you. You cannot do this alone."

Kallen told me.

And Urabe made his opinion known.

"You have a better plan than the JLF. I'm in if you will have me."

And then Kasumi-san added her own thoughts.

"I am not much of a fighter, but I do have 26 PhDs and 16 masters in my name. If you would allow, I will help you in any way you see fit."

And then Sayoko said her piece.

"Rebellions always starts small. You have a good start here, Master."

With that kind of support, how could I not take them all with me?

 _ **29**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

Getting into the air base in a group of five was easy.

Hijacking a plane and Geassing the pilot to fly us to Britannia was easy.

Explaining the finer points of Geass to my companions, complicated.

Explaining how I got more than one Geass, difficult.

Kasumi-san has a degree in psychology, and according to her, I should not be sane right now or have a sound mind.

But I am sane.

I may have voices in my head, but those voices will not do any harm to me without egos.

 _ **30**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia.**_

It has been 3 years and 4 months since I step foot on the homeland.

As the plane arrive, I have one thought in mind.

I will raise this country to the ground, and I'll have Nunnally and those who will survive me sort everything out for themselves.

That said, there is someone I need to retrieve.

Next destination, Arlington, Texas.

* * *

 _ **First of a Three chapter drabble style prologue.**_

 _ ** _ **Lelouch vi Britannia - King  
**_**_

 _ **Kallen Kōzuki - Queen  
**_

 _ **Dorothea Ernst  
**_

 _ **Sayoko Shinozaki - Rook**_

Orpheus Zevon

Rolo Lamperouge

 _ **Kōsetsu Urabe - Knight  
**_

 _ **Euliya  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Greatness**_

 _ **Prologue Part 2: B1, B2, N2**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

 _ITALIC: THOUGHS_

* * *

 _ **An excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS.

This is so girly that it makes me want to puke!

But, Lelouch writes on his diary (not journal regardless of what he says) in a nightly basis and Mama did say that writing your personal thoughts on a diary can help relieve stress and tension, so what the heck. I'll give it a shot.

I cannot believed my life write now.

When Naoto (I am never going to call him my brother ever again!) and papa left Mama and I, I thought our life was over.

I thought my life was literally over when those Britannian dogs were about to rape my Mama right in front of me.

To this day, I am kicking myself for not being able to protect my Mama.

Fortunately, Lelouch saved Mama from that cruel fate and took us under his roof.

Lelouch, is my best friend. He is also Lelouch vi Britannia, a Britannian Prince.

When he confessed who he is to us, I was surprised.

I was even angry with him.

But that anger receded when he told us what he intended to do.

He has intentions to rebel against his own country.

Against his own family.

He was planning to destroy Britannia, for the benefit of the world.

The determination in his eyes took the breath out of my chest.

He was not saying that as mere bravado alone.

He really intends to one day destroy Britannia.

For the sins that they have committed and the scars that they are inflicting to the world.

It was justice.

It was necessary.

And I intend to join him.

I was mad that he was going to leave Mama and I. I lost my Papa and Naoto because of Britannia, because they choose their country over their own blood.

I don't want to lose my best friend because of his anger towards Britannia.

Not without me.

I was able to convince him to take me, us, with him in his trip to Britannia. If he did not cave, I would have knocked him out and tied him up until he agrees to allow us to join his rebellion.

Fortunately, he agreed. He conceded.

I was glad.

I do not want to lose Lelouch.

He is my best friend.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

I am half-Britannian.

Admitting that leaves an ugly taste in my mouth, but if Lelouch can admit that he is a Britannian Prince, with his face twisting like he had swallowed something sour, so could I.

Lelouch did say that we could not run away from what and who we are.

Better to accept it and hate it, than deny it outright. It would make us look weak.

And I am not weak!

Still, as a Half-Britannian, I have never been in Britannia before.

I've never been to the Homelands.

I must admit, Britannia is a beautiful country.

If only it was not ruled by pricks and bastards.

The first order of business that Lelouch took care of after arrival is too secure transport and shelter.

With his Geass, a power that was both terrifying and mindboggling, he got us a new Mobile Home.

After he got the Mobile Home, we settled in, which is a relief in itself.

Mama and Urabe were not looking that well due to the change of temperature and time zones.

It would take awhile for them to get their legs back under them.

Time that Lelouch allowed while he went about and gathered resources.

I helped.

Sayoko was in guard duty. Lelouch wasn't comfortable leaving two sick people in a foreign land that are naturally hostile against non-Britannians.

As much I hate it, my features are mostly leaning towards my Britannian lineage, so I can wander around this country without any problems. Mama and Urabe do not have the same 'advantages' as me.

So for an entire week, Lelouch and I went about this quiet town that we landed on, gathering weapons (I finally convinced Lelouch to teach me how to shoot a gun), earning money (it's fun watching Lelouch scam or gamble Nobles out of their ill earned money), and other resources.

I had fun in my first week in Britannia.

I had Lelouch's entire attention focus solely on me.

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

When we left the city that we landed on and started our cross-country trip to Arlington, Texas, Lelouch told us the person that we are retrieving.

We are going to retrieve a man named Lucifer Lamperouge.

According to Lelouch, his uncle was the former Knight of the Round, Britannia's most elite soldiers. He was the former Knight of Nine.

More than that though, Lucifer Lamperouge was the man who thought of the concept of Knightmares.

We are going to retrieve the man who first created Knightmares.

Lelouch was honest with us.

He told us that in terms of numbers and resources, no one would be able to surpass Britannia.

Not the Chinese Federation, not the Europia United, and certainly not the group that he was going to build himself.

Therefore, instead of surpassing Britannia in resources and numbers, he was going to surpass them in quality of arms and soldiers.

According to Lelouch, Knightmares would be the Primary weapons in future warfare and he wanted the man who gave birth to the weapon to be under his command, creating Knigthmares for him.

Lelouch also informed us that convincing his uncle to work under us would be difficult.

Apparently, his uncle was a difficult man.

He holds no loyalty to his country.

He does not have any affection for anyone, not towards his own twin, Lelouch's mother, or other relatives.

According to Lelouch, his Uncle was apathetic at best and a complete asshole at worst.

Regardless though, having him would be a blessing for our budding rebellion, and the chances of him to turn against his country was also high considering the Emperor had imprisoned him for almost 7 months now.

Well, I guess that is something.

An afterthought though, when Lelouch revealed the name of his Uncle, Mama perked up a bit.

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

At night, I do my best to remain awake.

Not because I want to. A good rest is going to be rare if Lelouch's plans really takes shape.

I stay up as late as I could so that I could hear Lelouch sing.

Lelouch has a very calming singing voice.

Lelouch has a very pleasant singing voice.

Hearing him sing did things to my stomach that I could not comprehend.

Speaking of which…I could hear Lelouch approaching right now…I'll get back to you. I'm going to enjoy this so much!

 _Blooming wildflower_

 _I beg you, please tell me_

 _Why do people fight and hurt each other?_

 _Valiantly blooming flower_

 _What can you see from your field?_

 _Why can't people forgive each other?_

 _The rain passed, and summer took on blue hues_

 _All alone now_

 _You trembled before me_

 _Without saying a word._

 _When your friends wilt around you_

 _What do you think?_

 _With your leaves unable to speak_

 _How do you convey love?_

 _Summer's sun clouded over, the wind streamed by_

 _The two overlapped._

 _I shall sing the proof that you lived_

 _For the sake of those who have no names._

I'm back. Lelouch probably returned to his own bed.

Lelouch's voice is very soothing and refreshing.

Sometimes though, his voice exudes that of melancholy and tragedy.

One day, I will make the world into such a place that he would only sing songs of hope and joy.

That I swear.

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

I won't say I enjoy knocking Lelouch on his back, but what could I say, I am a better fighter than him.

And for the record, he taught me how to fight.

Of course, Sayoko gave me a few pointers here and there. She had also shown me techniques that complemented the things that Lelouch taught me. She also taught me how to fight and throw knives.

I will take a Ninja over a Knight any day of the week.

Urabe is also helping in teaching me how to fight. He might not be as skilled in the Martial Arts as Sayoko and Lelouch, but he sure knows how to fight dirty.

I am loving learning from this people.

And as I learn from them, I hated Naoto more.

Urabe and Sayoko were better elder siblings that he had ever been.

Lelouch, well, he is Lelouch.

Lelouch gave me this life.

I owe him for this.

Maybe next time, I can grant him a round or a few hits before pinning him.

NOPE!

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

In a way, being in the Britannian Homeland is an eye-opener.

I thought that Britannia has it easy. That everyone in the Homeland was living lives that most in Japan or in the world are incapable of, that they could only dream of.

I was wrong.

It is as bad here in the Homeland as it is in Japan.

Ghettos upon Ghettos as far as my eyes could see.

The glaring difference in wealth between commoners and nobility was much more noticeable here than it was back in Japan.

The Nobility has everything, while those beneath them barely had anything.

The Commoners here were treated just slightly better compare to those of my people in Japan.

More than once, we were delayed by public protest by the commoners.

In those circumstances, those protests always end in one way.

Those commoners protesting were mercilessly gun down to the last man.

More than once, Lelouch had to step in to prevent more bloodshed with his numerous Geasses.

Every time he intervenes, the anger and disgust in his eyes was glaring.

Looking at those eyes, I knew that I was looking in a mirror.

Those eyes were my eyes.

Every time Lelouch intervenes, he cries himself to sleep, sobbing that he had been blind to the plight of his people.

He was a Prince after all.

In those times, Sayoko and I did our best to comfort him.

Lelouch is still a boy, with dreams of changing the world for the better.

He shouldn't see the worst that his, our people, are capable of.

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

I've never been in a fight before.

Sparring with Lelouch and Sayoko is one thing, but an honest to God brawl; I have never been into one.

This is my first brawl.

It felt nice finally letting out some anger out of this swine.

After watching another aftermath of a protest, we stumbled across two teens, the same age as Lelouch and I, being dragged by men with strange uniforms.

Mama and Sayoko prevented Lelouch from intervening in the previous protest, this one ending with a lot of tear gasses and water cannons; they were unable to prevent him from interfering in this one.

Lelouch grabbed a gun and his sword, and marched towards the soldiers.

Sayoko did not even attempt to stop him as she helped herself.

Urabe and I followed suit.

It was a bloody brawl, and it was to our advantage.

Lelouch and his Geass were truly a boon for us.

I killed somebody in the brawl.

Fired a bullet right through his chest.

I killed more than one man.

The other person that I killed, his head I shot clear off his shoulders.

Lelouch saw me killed, and he snapped for some reason.

I don't know what happened, but Lelouch let out a bestial roar, and the next thing I knew, everyone that was not us fell to the ground, foaming on the mouth.

Lelouch almost stumbled to the ground but he steadied himself after he used that power.

He ordered both Sayoko and Urabe to gather the two teens that we have saved, before he went towards me and carried me in his arms.

I was confused with what he did, but I didn't say anything else nor did I push him away.

I like being in his arms.

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

Lelouch did not left me after my first kill.

I was petrified when he slept in the same bed as me.

Mama was in the same bed, but Lelouch still slept in the same bed as me!

He held me from behind while Mama held me in the front.

Throughout the night, Lelouch serenaded me with songs that made my heart beat quick and breathing difficult.

In a way, I was grateful.

Every time I close my eyes, I could see the eyes and the faces of the men that I had killed.

I would have probably screamed at the nightmares that I am getting if it were not for the comfort that Mama and Lelouch extended towards me.

The song that Lelouch sang to me every time I stirred also helped chase those nightmares away.

 _Four scenes of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scenes of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scenes of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scenes of love and laughter  
I will be okay_

 _Our meetings, though fleeting, are close to my heart_  
 _You're with me, then swiftly, it seems we have to part_  
 _Searching longingly throughout all my memories_  
 _For just one glimpse of that shadow I have loved_

 _I can taste the sweetness of the past_  
 _All of my time spent with you that never seems to last_  
 _I'll be alright_  
 _Every time I close my eyes and dream_  
 _Love is the only thing I see, I believe_

 _Under the warm shining light of the sun_  
 _Bloom the flowers of spring_  
 _When your eyes shimmer beneath the summer moon_  
 _You will find me_  
 _As your hands tremble against the autumn wind_  
 _Warm the air with your sighs_  
 _When the snow melts as winter ends_  
 _Four seasons with your love, will come once again_

 _We promised to each other that we'd both be_  
 _Forever, but time is crueler than it seems_  
 _Can you feel me underneath the skin?_  
 _As long as we share these feelings, as it's always been_  
 _We'll be alright_  
 _Just as long as both of us believe_  
 _No matter the distance in between, stay with with me_

 _Under the sweet gentle moonlight of the spring_  
 _There, the flowers all sleep_  
 _Write me a message against the summer sand_  
 _One I can't keep_  
 _And when the cold autumn rain begins to fall_  
 _Warm the air with your love_  
 _As the tears fall in winter's gleam_  
 _Four seasons with your love, live on in my dreams_

 _Holding on tightly to all the time that's passed_  
 _We'll never be apart_  
 _Every day that we had together lives on in my heart_  
 _All of the love and the dreams we used to have_  
 _Fade into a memory_  
 _Remember the way things used to be_  
 _Four seasons with your love, will stay within me_

 _x4_  
 _Four scene, four four seasons_  
 _Four scene, I'll be alright_  
 _Four scene, four four seasons_  
 _Four scene, stay with me..._

I killed today, and I don't know how long those men will haunt my dreams.

But Mama is here to comfort and accept me.

Lelouch is here to chase away those nightmares.

I'll be alright.

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

The two teens that we had saved are name Orpheus Zevon and Euliya.

Orpheus, after regaining his consciousness, tried to attack Lelouch, considering that he was the one who was caring for them when he regained consciousness.

Before he could land a hit though, Sayoko intervened and neutralized Orpheus without any real effort.

Yeah, no one can hurt Lelouch if Sayoko is around.

Sayoko is a badass after all.

Before Sayoko could break his arm though, Lelouch stopped her before helping Orpheus up to his feet.

Lelouch told him that we mean them no harm before pointing at the girl that he was with.

Orpheus screamed her name, Euliya, before rushing to her side.

The way this Orpheus guy held this Euliya girl was sweet borderline vomit inducing.

When this Euliya regained consciousness, Lelouch spoke with the two of them, with one topic ready at hand.

"Both of you have Geasses." Lelouch stated and hostility erupted as both Orpheus and Euliya's eyes develop that red avian glow in their right and left eye respectively.

Lelouch showed his Geass as well, and the conversation started on that note.

Apparently, the Britannian Empire is much more fuck up than I first expected.

A Geass using Cult. The Geass Order.

This country is just getting fucker and fucker.

That information caused Lelouch's eyes to darken before he returned his attention back to the conversation that he was having with our guests.

He told them who he was, where we are going, and what his intentions were.

The look of murder in Orpheus' eyes was concerning after he discovered that he and his companion were save by a Britannian Prince but Lelouch held firm, telling him that unlike him, he has more than one Geass, and one of his Geass would instantly put him down if he so wills it.

I thought both of them were about to exchange blows, and I thought I am about to wacked that blonde idiot over the head, but Euliya pacified her companion successfully.

Lelouch offered them to stay with us, at least until we reach our destination.

It was clear that Orpheus wanted nothing to do with a Britannian Prince but Euliya accepted for both of them.

It was clear that Euliya had more common sense than her companion did.

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

Euliya is such a wonderful girl!

She is a bit docile for my taste, but she is just wonderful.

Lelouch would always be my best friend, but having another girl to speak with is just a relief.

I like talking to Lelouch but he can be a smug and arrogant prick at times.

Speaking with Euliya is more relaxing.

Orpheus still doesn't trust us, but apparently, he was going to stay by his lover's side to the very end.

The two being lovers while being so young was a shocker. The look in Urabe's face at that information was hilarious and his comments of others having all the luck were equally funny.

Speaking of Orpheus, he was playing chess with Lelouch at the moment.

He still doesn't trust us, and if he was trained and experimented on by this Geass Cult, I don't blame him for not trusting us.

I don't blame him for not trusting anyone for that matter.

Still, boredom is a horrible enemy to face and he was finally coerce by Lelouch to play chess with him.

He is probably regretting that decision right now.

Lelouch had beaten him 10 times in a row already.

The frustration in Orpheus' face was evident and Lelouch currently had that annoyingly smug look on his face that just oozes superiority.

Lelouch, you're my friend, but hear me out for a moment. Stop looking smug over a board game.

Still, regardless of his many defeats, Orpheus still played chess with Lelouch.

I'm betting that he would throw in the towel after, I don't know, losing 20 straight. I think blondie is persistent enough to get his ass kick more than 10 times in a board game before throwing in the towel.

I was wrong.

Blondie lost 60 times before throwing in the towel.

Persistent.

 _ **11**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

I like Euliya but she is no longer allow to touch the stove.

The glare that Lelouch is giving her is still making Orpheus jumpy.

In Euliya's defense, she wanted to make something for her boyfriend to make him stop glaring at everyone in the Motor Home.

If only her cooking skills are as high as her kindness, then she would be the best cook in the world.

That wasn't the case, and the Mobile Home almost burned for her efforts.

Fortunately, Sayoko was nearby to salvage the situation and Urabe was already holding the fire extinguisher.

According to Urabe, everyone aside from Lelouch and Sayoko knows how to cook, so he was in standby in case anyone tried their luck.

Urabe is dependable that way.

Still, better make sure that Euliya is nowhere near the cooking area.

I am getting attach to these Mobile Home, and I don't want it to get burned down.

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

I may not have warmed up towards Orpheus yet, but I must admit, Euliya and him make a cute a couple.

Lelouch decided that we should stop on a city to get some change of clothes for the lovely couple, as the clothes that I have were a bit too big for Euliya and Orpheus just outright refuses to wear Lelouch's clothing.

I don't blame Orpheus one bit.

Lelouch has a lithe, borderline woman-like figure, and his clothing are form fitting that emphasize his physique.

Considering that Lelouch's hair reaches all the way down to his waist, as well as how soft and shiny his hair is, it is very easy to mistook him for a girl.

A very pretty girl.

Seriously, Lelouch is more pretty than handsome.

But I digress.

Once again, Lelouch used his Geass to allow all of us to get some clothing from the local shopping mall, and he made sure that no one would even enter the boutique while we were shopping.

I never really enjoy shopping, so I got what I wanted, and that was it.

Mama, on the other, it took her three hours to choose her clothing. Mama can be very choosey.

It took another three for **us** to choose Euliya's clothing for her.

We don't know how long Euliya was under that Geass Cult or something, but apparently she was their long enough to not know what clothing girls her age should be wearing.

The clothes that she picked were horrendous, appalling in Mama's opinion.

So Mama stepped in and treated her like a doll for three hours straight.

Better you than me, Euliya, better you than me. I still have nightmares when Mama treated me like a mannequin. I still feel pain in my legs considering how long I had to stand before Mama was satisfied.

Still, Mama's rather exuberant effort paid off. Euliya is a pretty girl, but she's down right angelic with the right clothes.

Orpheus agreed, considering that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

His bashful look and Euliya's blush were worth every effort.

If only I could have a certain someone look at me like the way Orpheus look at Euliya.

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

I was reminded that Orpheus and Euliya were raised and trained by a cult the first time they joined our training sessions.

Orpheus is good with a sword. He was about as good as Lelouch.

And Euliya was better with a gun than all of us. She was a good shot, and I mean she is really good. Splitting a playing card right down its center with a pistol while it was 40 yards away, in mid-air. I don't think I can do that regardless of how long I practice.

Orpheus and Euliya were good fighters, and they told us that they were trained to be good fighters for Britannia.

They were intended to be child soldiers for Britannia.

Setting aside that they were more people like them in that Geass Cult, with special eye-powers at that, it was reprehensible that a country would raise children to be soldiers at their cradle.

My life is in the path of rebellion against Britannia but I at least have a childhood.

Lelouch is the same as me.

Orpheus and Euliya did not have the leisure, and my heart goes out for them.

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

Lelouch seems to be fond of Orpheus.

Sure, Orpheus antagonizes Lelouch, but Lelouch merely looked amused by him and his efforts of hostilut.

I think that Orpheus is having the same effect on Lelouch as Euliya is with me.

Spending time with a boy that is the same age as him must be a novelty for Lelouch.

After all, according to him, he had not interacted with boys his age since he lost his sight, when he was merely ten years old.

So even if Orpheus is hostile and distrustful, having someone close his age and similar in gender must be a joy for Lelouch.

It does not hurt that Orpheus is willing to play chess with Lelouch for hours upon end, even if Blondie loses every time.

Stay strong, blondie, stay strong. You'll beat Lelouch, eventually, in a year or so.

Maybe add another five years in that.

 _ **15**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

Lelouch can be a complete kid at times.

Seeing him act childish though is a breath of fresh air.

Lelouch is either always deep in thought or he always had this smugness in him that makes it difficult to relate to him.

So whenever his childishness arises, it remind me that he is still a child deep down.

That said, he certainly enjoys video games. Although he defended himself that his interest in video games is strictly for educational and simulational purposes.

He informed us that Alexander made him play video games as training to enhance his tactical ability and his eye-to-hand coordination.

Of course he did.

I was tempted to point out that he was too obsess in getting the high score in each game that he played and he was already developing a rivalry with Orpheus with some of the games that they were playing.

Euliya was fascinated with such games, although she did say that she could not understand why her boyfriend and Lelouch were too competitive when they were playing against each other.

Euliya, so young, so innocent, so adorable. Don't ever change. And you don't need to know about male testosterones and their egos, or their tendency to be competitive over stupid things.

That said, I am schedule to beat two stupid boys over a game of Tekken.

Euliya, just stay there, stay cute, and cheer for your stupid boyfriend while I kick his ass over this game.

Cheer for Lelouch while you're at it. This will not take long.

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

Is it too much to ask not to be involve with this Geass Cult?

Apparently not!

I don't know how important Orpheus or Euliya is to this Geass Cult, but they send some people to execute them.

They even brought four Knightmares to do away with them.

Lelouch was pissed.

And so was I.

And so was Sayoko and Urabe.

Urabe, you can ignore, but pissing of Sayoko is not something anyone should do, with freakish eye power or without freakish eyes power.

We were attacked in the middle of the road by four Knightmares.

When Orpheus informed us that those Knightmares were from the Geass Cult that he and Euliya escaped from, Lelouch took over the wheel and drove us to a forested area.

Lelouch then swiftly strategized a way for us to live through this.

That day, I realized how much of an excellent strategist my best friend is.

First, Sayoko was task in disabling one of those costumed Sutherland.

I thought that Lelouch was nuts in letting Sayoko go against a Knightmare with nothing more than her knives.

I was right.

The fight wasn't fair. It was the farthest thing from fair.

For the Sutherland!

I don't know what Sayoko did, but one moment, the Sutherland was charging at us, the next, the Sutherland was already down, Sayoko dragging the pilot by the throat towards Lelouch.

Remind me not to piss off our resident ninja.

Lelouch quickly Geassed the pilot using his original Geass. The power of Absolute Obedience.

Such a cruel power, but at least it was in good hands.

Lelouch forced the pilot to answer some questions, each answer angering us more.

To think they would kill of Orpheus and Euliya for merely choosing a different life, a better life, than what was 'intended' for them.

They are not going to get Euliya and Orpheus.

Over my dead body!

I didn't flinched when Lelouch removed the pilots head clear off his shoulders with his Xiphos.

The scene would haunt me later, but Lelouch would merely serenade those nightmares away. That would be my bonus.

I was surprised when Lelouch told me to commandeer the Knightmare of the dead pilot.

I mean, come on, I never touched a Knightmare before, much less seen the inside of one.

But I wasn't able to voice my complains, not when Lelouch looked at me with trust and expectations in his eyes.

So without any word, I boarded the Knightmare, with my Mama actually joining me.

Mama was not a fighter that much I knew. Whenever Lelouch, Sayoko, Urabe, and in occasions, me, was involve in a fight, Mama was the one who patches us up.

Mama never fights.

And she did not fight in this one as well.

But she was a big help nonetheless as she explained to me the controls of the Knightmare and what they were intended to do.

When did my Mama became an expert in Knightmares?

And how does she know how to operate one?

I'll ask those questions to her later.

For now, we have assholes to disperse.

With Mama's instructions, I operated a Knightmare for the first time.

Between Sayoko, Lelouch, Euliya, Orpheus, Urabe, and I, with an assist from Mama, we were able to dispatch every single Geass Cultists that were attacking us, but one.

We took one as a prisoner at the behest of Euliya.

They may have weird eye powers, but we have Lelouch, who proved himself to be a terrifyingly effective strategist, and Sayoko, who is a badass in every meaning of the word.

Urabe helped too.

Also, piloting a Knightmare is fun.

Knocking down those other three Knightmares was just icing on the cake.

 _ **17**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

Males bond with their fist, as Tamaki, my former brother's friend, often said to me.

A broken clock is right twice a day, and Tamaki was proven right in this one instant.

The morning after we repelled those cultists, Orpheus and Euliya decided to run away. Before they could do so, Lelouch intercepted them, demanding what they were planning to do.

Orpheus, for once, thanked Lelouch for what he did for them before telling him that they were going to split from us, for our own safety.

Lelouch snapped after hearing Orpheus' answer and that devolved into a yelling match between them.

It seems that Lelouch became attach to Orpheus and Euliya, and he did not want them to leave our makeshift family.

I agree with Lelouch.

Both of us have abandonment issues.

Orpheus and Euliya are now family.

I do not want to lose family, and so does Lelouch.

Orpheus was being stubborn, telling Lelouch that he had no right to dictate what he wanted to do with his life or the life of his lover.

Those words in turn cause Lelouch to throw a punch at Orpheus, and that resulted in the two of them duking it out with each other.

Lelouch and Orpheus were skilled in martial arts. Those skills that they have did not apply to their fistfight.

Wild swings and Haymakers flew while they did their best to knock each other out.

Fists and insults flew for six minutes until Lelouch drop Orpheus on his back.

Lelouch pinned Orpheus to the ground before he exploded into one of his epic speeches.

Lelouch can give a truly epic speech.

Lelouch shouted that Orpheus should not live his life alone, and he should not drag Euliya to a grave that he is wholly unprepared to bury her in. He told him that there was no need for him to run away from those who cared about him, in the guise of protecting them.

No one would be happy in the scenario.

Lelouch told Orpheus that he would protect him and Euliya, and that he would also create a world where they could live together in peace.

Lelouch should have not included the part that it was his right to be the Godfather of their children, but the look on Orpheus' and Euliya's face was just funny that I can overlook that, and also, he was probably punch drank from the blows on the head that Orpheus landed.

On a side note, I am going to be the Godmother of their children and I made a mental note to tell Euliya that.

Finally, though, Lelouch told Orpheus that he was his brother, and that he wanted his brother to stand by him in his rebellion against Britannia.

Orpheus just stared at Lelouch with an expression of wonder before scowling/smiling.

"Your rebellion won't work without a decent second-in-command, Prince Charming. Count me in."

Orpheus and Euliya are now officially part of our family.

Boys bond with their fist.

Tamaki was right in that regard.

 _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

I am starting to hate Geass.

The boy that we spared from that assault tried to attack us.

He has a weird power that allowed him to teleport.

Fortunately, though, Lelouch had a counter Geass and had the boy pinned before he could do any harm.

Oz, now that Orpheus is now officially our friend, he insisted of being called that, and Euliya identified the boy as Rolo, and he was one of their friends in that Geass Cult.

Rolo, after seeing the two, called them traitors and once again attempted to use his power.

Lelouch was not having that and used one of his Geass to seal this Rolo boy's powers.

The look of disbelief on Orpheus and Euliya's face were very telling.

According to them, it should not be possible for a person to have more than one Geass. The type of Geass that one can possess greatly varies in each individual, possibly related to their inner desires and personality.

But Lelouch had displayed more than one Geass, and that is unfathomable for both of them.

I wonder what their reaction would be if I told them that the reason Lelouch had more than one Geass is because of his Multiple-Personality Disorder.

I'll let Lelouch explain that to them. For now though, I should stop Lelouch from turning that boy's face into a hamburger…

In a minute.

Make that two.

You know what, make that three….and a half.

 _ **19**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

I don't know what possess Lelouch in bringing that assassin with us, but as long as he kept that seal applied on that boy, I don't mind.

Apparently, that Geass seal only last for 24 hours before Lelouch has to reapply it, but as long as that boy doesn't do anything to harm us, I will let him be.

If he does something though, Geass or no Geass, I'll use Lelouch's sword to make that boy a head shorter than he is right now.

That said, san the assassin who glares at everyone in the Mobile Home, things are back to its casual atmosphere now that Oz doesn't look at us with any distrust and hostility.

Thank you boys and their tendency to bond with punches.

That said, Lelouch and Oz are now conversing without any biting remarks to each other…

Well, their conversation is about Lelouch's plan of rebellion against Britannia, and Oz seems to be enrapture with what he was saying.

I whispered to Euliya that she should be worried.

And Euliya answered back that I should as well.

We shared a laugh.

If only we could throw that damn assassin out of the window, this would be perfect.

 _ **20**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

Lelouch was speaking with that assassin again.

Every time he speaks with that assassin, I can't help but be nervous.

That boy tried to kill us before. To allow him in our home, temporary it might be, is just asking for trouble.

I know Lelouch has counters for that boy's ability but I could not help myself but be worried about his safety.

I told him that, and he just gave me one of my favorite smiles of his before telling me:

" _Rolo looks to be someone who has no future and no life aside from the one given and shown to him by the Immortal who had given him his Geass as well as those who runs this cult. I can relate in being blind to the life outside of what is shown and given to me. Maybe its pity, but I want to show him an alternative life that he could embrace. I don't know if he would accept but it is better than living his entire life as a killer."_

Mama and Urabe agreed with him, and they both went out of their way to speak with the boy.

Urabe more so than Mama.

At the very least, Urabe is torturing the boy.

Urabe can be very relatable and friendly, and he is very hard to dislike. This traits seems to annoy the boy very much, and watching him squirm and glare at Urabe while he rambles on about some of his war stories and tall tales is very much worth the hostility that I am feeling towards the boy.

Urabe, please continue annoying him.

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

He is doing it again.

I don't know if Lelouch is aware, but whenever he is thinking too deep, a look of melancholy spreads throughout his face.

I never said this to my Mama or anyone else, but whenever I look at Lelouch, I feel like there was always a sense of tragedy that hovers over him.

It's like death and doom itself hung over him a like the blade of a scythe, and it appears that he knows this.

In a way, this makes me want to protect him even more.

Lelouch is a Prince that wants to change the world.

And I am his Knight, his sword that will insure his dreams become a reality.

 _ **22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

Nunnally…

I've heard Lelouch mutter that name more than once in his sleep.

I knew who this Nunnally is.

His twin sister.

I knew his twin sister is a sensitive topic.

I can relate. I don't want to discuss Naoto either.

But his twin came up when Lelouch insisted that we make a stop to Charleston, South Carolina.

Arriving on the City, Lelouch requested to be left alone for a few hours.

Everyone acquiesced to his request.

Everyone but me.

I tagged along with him, and instead of being angry, he looked at me with a small smile and allowed me to join him.

I don't like the smile that he gave me.

It looked broken in a way.

The two of us sneaked into one of Britannia's premier military school: The Citadel, The Military College of South Carolina.

There was a Knightmare exhibition among the students and there were a lot of nobles in attendance. It seems that this was a big deal.

When the exhibition started, I would admit that I was impress.

The Knightmares that were used by the students were top notch and top of the line. The weapons used by the Knightmares were impressive.

The pilots were amazing.

The maneuvers and moves, the techniques and the tactics that they displayed were remarkable.

I was impress.

Lelouch was not.

He even told me that he was more impress with me when I piloted that Sutherland to repel those cultists.

I was flattered by his compliment. It meant a lot.

After the Knightmares were showcased, mock duels were conducted, much to the delight of the crowd.

In those mock duels, I finally got a glimpsed of Nunnally vi Britannia.

The first things that I've notice was how beautiful she is.

Long, curly brown hair, equally as long as her brother's, and violet eyes, the same shade as her twin. She had a lithe figure, similar to that of Lelouch, though her physique was even more feminine, with more curves and less bulk in some area. She also had pale white skin, again, similar to Lelouch.

Aside from that, Lelouch and she don't share that much similarities when it comes to facial features, although they appear to share the same nose and jaw structure.

She was wearing a military uniform and my eyes widen in realization.

She was a student of this school.

A 13 year old, already attending a military school.

How can that be considered normal?

Still, this answered the question on why Lelouch wanted to stop by this school.

He wanted to see his twin.

In silence, we watched his twin duel with her fellow students.

Nunnally bested them without any effort on her part.

She was good.

She was more than good.

With every victory of the belt of his twin, a look of pride and bitterness pervaded on Lelouch's face.

He looked both happy and broken hearted.

When the duel ended, with Nunnally as the last one standing, she emerged from her Knightmare and was showered by applause and praise. She granted a beautiful smile to the nobles applauding and cheering for her before bowing before them with confidence and grace that I have only seen from Lelouch.

She truly is his sister.

And Lelouch watched her from a far with tears in his eyes.

I decided there and then that I do not like Nunnally vi Britannia.

 _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

Lelouch was acting out of character.

Ever since he witness his twin performance in that exhibition, he has been acting off.

Of course, he is still his normal self when he is around us, but whenever he his alone, he was even more melancholic than normal.

I also notice him looking at the horizon, a nostalgic look in his eyes.

Also, he has been spending more time with that assassin. He was being more accommodating towards him than usual, friendlier even, and though I could see that Lelouch is slowly endearing himself to that assassin, I just cannot ignore the way he is acting right now.

The Lelouch I knew is a kind, if not arrogant boy who has this air of superiority and melancholic around him, who views the world as something to be change.

The Lelouch right now is not the Lelouch.

And I confronted him about it.

When we were alone, I confronted him about it.

It's better this way.

He never lied to me whenever I asked him questions, and I know he would not start now.

I was right.

But I wished that he had lied to me in this instance alone.

I asked him why he was acting differently.

I asked him if it was because of his sister.

After a quick and lighthearted banter between us, he answered me.

"When Nunnally left, she merely told me that she loved me and that she was sorry. There was no explanation on why she left nor was there a reason. She is my twin, we share the same womb, and I thought to myself that we would be together forever. I was wrong, but that is reality I guess."

From those words alone, I know that I am not prepared to hear the rest of his piece.

"I love her, I still do, but I would be lying if I didn't tell you that I started resenting her this past three years. I love her but I resented her for leaving me for dead. I wanted to see her, just to see if my absence scarred her the same way her absence scarred me."

I was having flashback on the day Naoto choose our father over our mother, over me.

"She fought like our mother, you know. With all the grace and ferocity that I remembered from our legendary mother. She inherited her skills as well as her beauty you know."

The laugh that I heard from Lelouch was that of a man defeated.

"Seeing her again made me remember how fond I am of her, of the many memories that she and I have. The bond that we share and the memories that we made together. I also remembered how I dragged her to a life of exile because of my anger. Maybe that's the reason why she left me. She was angry and bitter with me. She was frustrated that my anger led us to a life of exile and hardship, away from everything that we have known, and that she was force to look after and take care of her blind and crippled older brother."

The bitterness in his eyes was heart wrenching.

"The nobility seems to adore her, for now. Her peers seem to genuinely like her. She is doing well, without her brother weighing her down, and I am glad that she no longer needs me, and it looks like she also does not want me. I don't blame her."

The smile that he gave me broke my heart in ways that I could not comprehend.

"She's doing well without me. She doesn't need me anymore. I am starting to wonder if she ever needed me in the first place. I guess I am still trying to comprehend that. I am still trying to accept that truth."

Sighing in defeat, Lelouch looked at me dead in the eyes.

"It is kinda a bitter pill to swallow."

I froze in place as he walked pass me.

I don't know how much time passed before I followed him back to the others but there was one thought prevailing in my head.

Forget about not liking Nunnally vi Britannia.

I am going to remove that bitch's head from her shoulders.

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

Lelouch was still down for a couple of days after our conversation so I decided to take him out.

Of course, I dragged Oz, Euliya, and that assassin with us.

This needs to be a group effort, and by heavens, it is going to be a group effort.

Dragging them out of the Mobile Home, and leaving the adults and Urabe (the guy is immature enough to be a child) to their own accord, we went out to the city and just had fun.

I want Lelouch to forget about that twin of his, and I want the rest of us to forget that we are planning a rebellion against this country.

As an afterthought, I am also helping recruit that assassin to our group.

I could see the writing in the wall. That Brat is going to be one of us, so I guess I should start learning how to be comfortable around him.

So the five of us went out to the city and just acted our age.

Euliya and I went shopping (curse you Mama for turning Euliya into a shopaholic. Oz is also cursing you because of the bags he was forced to carry.)

Oz and Lelouch tore it up in the arcade. Rolo, looking confused, joined them. It is good for the brat.

Lelouch and I tricked Oz and Euliya into seeing a rom-com (the glare the Oz gave us when he emerge from the theater was amusing but Euliya looked misty eyed and satisfied, so it was worth it).

Euliya and I forced the boys to play 3-on-3 basketball for a quick buck. Oz can easily be manipulated by using Euliya as bait. Sorry girl, but I am not having Lelouch treat us today or use his Geass to get us a free meal.

That said, Oz could drive to the rim like no other. Rolo has a nice jump shot. Lelouch, I swear, enjoys breaking ankles of the opposition and setting up Oz and Rolo for nice shots.

Tactical even in sports.

At end of the day, the boys did get a few good hundred pounds and we ate in a nice café.

It was great, I just had to ignore Oz and Euliya flirting so blatantly and Rolo looking like fish out of water.

Throughout the day though, Lelouch looked happy, and that is all that matters.

We ended the day with a few thousand pounds in our pocket when Lelouch went out to gamble and have himself a gambling spree.

Oz was very happy with the number of nobles that Lelouch embarrassed.

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **excerpt from the diary of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki**_

 _A long long time ago, in a tragedy  
If ever comes a day that I go away  
In a forest deep, you'll sink like a stone  
From that moment on, you'll go alone_

 _Feeling a warm temperature in the hands we hold_  
 _If ever comes a day they gently unfold_  
 _A dry bell will sound echoing on its own_  
 _From that moment on, you'll go alone_

 _For we are two of a kind; When we walk, we are one_  
 _The sound of lies being told disappear like the sun_  
 _And now we both bow our heads; only a single shadow_  
 _Didn't you know that I'm also going alone?_

 _You fell into love of a gentle kind_  
 _With a flower on top of a high, high cliff_  
 _"It's so hard to reach." I know you know._  
 _So this time, you'll have to go alone_

 _A long long time ago, in a tragedy_  
 _If ever comes a day that I go away_  
 _In a forest deep, you'll sink like a stone_  
 _From that moment on, you'll go alone_

 _And I am one of a kind; when I walk, I am alone_  
 _I've grown weary of lying to the bone_  
 _Now I bow my head in this golden room_  
 _I was here with you, and now, it's gone too soon_

 _In a forest deep, I sank and I knew_  
 _I'm a charred and dirty, forsaken fruit_  
 _And that is the end - there's nothing more to recount_  
 _From this moment on, you'll go alone_

I like every song that Lelouch had ever sang to me.

This one is the only one I dislike.

When Lelouch was about to leave, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his seat.

He was startled but I merely sat up and looked at him.

I looked at him for a few seconds before leaning forward to rest my head on his chest.

He may have a lithe build, but Lelouch still has some impressive muscles on him.

"Your twin may not need you any more…" Not the greatest of start for my piece but it was better to shoot to the hip in this matter. "… but I need you." I confessed before thinking of everyone in this Mobile Home.

"We all need you." I told him strongly.

"Urabe needs you to free Japan." Urabe left the JLF to join Lelouch. He stepped foot in a country that looks at him as barely human because he believes in Lelouch's promise to free Japan.

"Mama needs you, like a mother needs a son." Mama had her heart broken when father divorced her and Naoto left us. I knew Mama started seeing Lelouch as her son and she was happy to look after the children that he had gathered around him. Lelouch had given Mama a new purpose.

"Sayoko needs you to be her reason for living." Sayoko was on the verge of committing suicide due to her oaths not being properly fulfilled. If it were not for Lelouch intervening, Sayoko would already be dead. I know Sayoko would follow Lelouch to the grave and back if need be.

I feel the same way as her.

"Oz and Euliya need you to lead them to your promise world." Oz and Euliya had bought in to the world that Lelouch had envisioned, a world where they could be husband and wife in peace, where they can raise their future children in peace, without the threat of death hovering over them. They believe in Lelouch and his vision, and they swore that they would fight for him for that world to become a reality.

"Rolo needs you to show him a life outside of death." Although I am still weary of that assassin, I would admit that his life was harder than mine was. Being force to kill at a young age, I cannot fathom. In the short weeks that he was with us, I could tell that he was gravitating towards Lelouch.

"And I need you as well."

I cannot see my life anymore without him as a constant.

"Your twin doesn't need you anymore, but we do. I do." I looked at his Amethyst eyes. "You made us need you. You made me need you, so take responsibility, and don't ever sing a song of goodbye to me ever again!"

I told Lelouch with as much strength and sincerity that I could muster.

Lelouch looked at me stunned for a second before he gave me his most brilliant smile.

Grabbing both my shoulders, he pulled me into an embrace before serenading me with a song of hope.

 _The nighttime fills the sky  
Stars alive, go floating by  
So still the evening air  
So warm and soft, Peace everywhere._

 _I see a world in harmony_  
 _A world of peace and humanity_  
 _Where people walk free like water in a stream_  
 _Flowing on forever more_

 _The breezes softly blow_  
 _Crisp and warm, So sweet I know._  
 _Upon my cheek, I can feel_  
 _Tenderly, a kiss so real_

 _Like the brush of a hand that I cannot see_  
 _The sound of a voice deep inside of my heart_  
 _So I dream of a new day coming,_  
 _For all the world to see_

 _Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning_  
 _A dream, that will soon come true_  
 _The day we have been waiting for_

 _Lift your heart and see the future for us all_  
 _Together we'll greet the dawn_  
 _For there is always hope_  
 _It will stay in our hearts forevermore_

 _Listen to the melody of distant shores_  
 _A token of water from my hands engulf the fire_  
 _Lift your spirits up and watch the clouds above_  
 _A wish, that will soon come true_  
 _Is right before our eyes_  
 _Shining brightly, always and forevermore._

 _It will shine forevermore..._

This song, I love.

* * *

 _ **First of a Three chapter drabble style prologue.**_

 _ **Lelouch vi Britannia - King**_

 _ **Kallen Kōzuki - Queen**_

 _ **Dorothea Ernst**_

 _ **Sayoko Shinozaki - Rook**_

 **Orpheus Zevon – Bishop**

 _ **Euliya - Bishop**_

 **Rolo Lamperouge - Knight**

 _ **Kōsetsu Urabe - Knight**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Greatness_**

 ** _Prologue Part 3: R2_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story_**

 _ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

* * *

 _ **(An excerpt from the diary of Kallen)**_

We've arrived in Arlington, Texas after two months of travelling Britannia.

Truth be told, it felt longer than that.

Setting foot on a Britannian city is simply surreal. During our travels, we've barely stayed three days in a city before once again hitting the road.

Once we arrived, Lelouch told us to enjoy the scenery for a bit while he prepares accommodations for our stay.

Apparently, we are going to stay here for more than a week.

I would have accompanied him, but he insisted that I spent some time with my Mama.

Considering that I haven't spent that much time with Mama since we arrived in Britannia, I conceded with Lelouch's commands.

On the bright side, he did bring Sayoko and Urabe with him, so at least I know that he will be safe.

Orpheus and Euliya spent time together.

Well, Euliya took Orpheus for a date, something that my best friend wanted to try with her boyfriend since learning the concept. Orpheus, ever the whip boyfriend of dear Euliya, bowed his head and followed his girlfriend's lead.

Whipped.

That left Mama and I, with Rolo as the third wheel.

I am still not comfortable around the former assassin. He tried to kill Lelouch. That makes the brat immediately untrustworthy in my opinion.

Still, we are humanizing the brat, and Mama does have a positive effect on everyone around us, especially on our three new companions.

Having a mother is simply amazing. Having my Mama as a mother figure for those three is simply the best.

What the heck, I'll drag the brat along.

Still, I'm bringing a pistol.

The brat might be growing on me, but I am still going to put a bullet between his eyes at the first sign of betrayal.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch)**_

I thought Britannia is above organize crime.

Apparently, I am wrong.

It's slightly disheartening that Britannia allowed mafias and gangs to exists on their soil, in their own territory no less.

I thought Britannia is above such pettiness.

That said, it's a bit disconcerting that such organization can be easily taken down.

Well, not taken down in the literally sense.

I am not going to organize a slaughter.

Not yet…

Subjugated is the better word.

My original and first Geass is a blessing. My first Geass is always going to be my most useful tool.

Although Urabe is uncomfortable with me using my powers in such a way, he is pragmatic enough to see its necessity.

That said, I will speak with him to reassure him that I will never use my power on him or anyone in my new family.

There are lines that I would obliterate to see Britannia destroy, but there are lines that I would never cross.

Using my Power of Absolute Obedience on any of my dear family is one of them.

Especially Kallen.

That said, we now have an actual roof over our heads for the first time in almost a year.

And also, this place have a Knightmare simulator.

I don't know what use would a Knightmare simulator be for a Britannian Mafia, but I am not complaining

Kallen would enjoy spending her time honing her newfound skills in the Knightmare simulator.

As for me, I will be planning a prison breakout within the next month.

Only Uncle Lucifer would provoke the Emperor to build a personal prison just to hold him.

Only him.

 _ **(An excerpt from the diary of Kallen)**_

I left Lelouch alone for one day, and he went out of his way to enslave an entire Britannian Mafia Syndicate.

The fact that he was able to do so with only Sayoko and Urabe by his side was impressive. Well, something like this is to be expected when you have a badass like Sayoko by your side, compound with Lelouch's brain.

No offence Urabe, you did your part and I thank you for that, but Sayoko is a badass, and no one can deny that.

Still, I made a mental note to speak to Lelouch about the usage of that particular Geass of his.

I won't lose sleep with Lelouch enslaving a Britannian Criminal Organization, but the optics of this can be bad in the future.

I need to tell him to moderate the use of that particular Geass.

He has other options after all.

And truthfully, I don't see the use of that Absolute Geass thing. Lelouch is scary charismatic enough to make anyone he wants to follow and obey him.

I am exhibit A.

But that's for later.

There is a Knightmare frame simulator in the mansion that has my name written on it.

I do intend to make good use of it.

There are also Glasgows here and a Sutherland.

I am going to take those out for a joy ride once I get reasonably good at piloting.

That is after I spend a few hours in the Knightmare simulator, and after I speak with Lelouch about the usage of that Geass.

In that order.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch)**_

Arlington, Texas held two areas of interest.

First, Purgatory, the prison that was designed and constructed to hold Uncle Lucifer.

Second, Arlington Military Preparatory School, a military school that allows both Nobility and Commoners to attend.

I have to give the Emperor a compliment. He knows how to make things difficult.

Building the prison near a school is a stroke of genius.

If anyone tries to break Uncle Lucifer out of that Prison, the students attending the Military school would be caught in the cross fire, and a dead student and a school shooting can be use as propaganda to breath more life to Britannian expansionism and exceptionalism.

Unfortunately, I am not that heartless to strike down civilians just to get Uncle Lucifer out of his prison.

He is not worth that.

Fortunately, I don't have too.

I have Sayoko and Euliya.

Those two are a blessing.

 _ **(An excerpt from the diary of Kallen)**_

If there is one thing that was made very clear to me in this new life of mine, it is that I don't know my Mama that well.

Aside from the fact that she's a kindhearted and strong willed woman, but stern and strict when needed be, I don't know much about my mother.

I don't know that she was a genius intellectual with too many PhDs and Masteries in her name to count, nor did I know that she was an expert in Knightmare Mechanics and Controls.

Mama had singlehanded taught me the basics with Euliya and Orpheus chiming in here and there.

Apparently, Euliya and Orpheus, and Rolo as well, knew how to pilot Knightmares. They were force to learn when they were in the care of that Geass Cult.

Those bastards!

That aside, I was legitimately shock that my Mama knew a lot about Knightmares, enough that she can comprehensively pinpoint the strength and the weakness of both the Glasgow and Sutherland.

I was fascinated by my Mama's knowledge in Knightmare frames, and I was almost curious enough to ask her why she knew such things.

Almost.

I kept my thoughts to myself for now. From the looks that my Mama was giving me, she was not fully ready to tell me some of her secret.

I can respect that.

Mama will tell me everything when she's ready.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch)**_

I miss my mother.

I truly do miss her.

But, and I do feel bad in saying this, Kasumi-san is slowly filling the void that my mother left in my heart when she died.

Kasumi-san is a wonderful woman.

She is an honest to goodness the perfect mother, san her lack of domestic skills.

Kasumi-san, more so than anyone, had made the accumulation of Orpheus, Euliya, and Rolo in our group that much easier.

Those three adore her.

Apparently, having a motherly figure in their lives is a novelty that my new friends are not accustomed with but are thankful for nonetheless.

I know that I am not the only one among us that appreciate Kasumi-san's efforts in giving us some semblance of family in our crazy lives.

Kasumi-san is an amazing woman.

The noble that divorced her because of the situation beyond her powers is a dead.

The noble that broke her heart would beg for death before I end him.

Nobody hurts our Kasumi-san...

Nobody...

 _ **(An excerpt from the diary of Kallen)**_

I saw Lelouch collapsed on his bed today.

He is working himself to the bone again.

A week had passed since we arrived in Arlington, and Lelouch was already working hard to get his uncle out of prison.

Only a Knight of Round would warrant the creation of his own personal prison.

I have heard tales about Britannia's Knights of Round. People call them Superhuman. People call them the pinnacle of human development. If one of them going rouge warrants the creation of a High security Prison just to hold him, there must be some truths in those stories.

Still, I'm getting worried. Lelouch, regardless of his smarts and mythical powers, is still a kid.

He should not be pushing himself to this extreme.

I need to speak to him first thing in the morning...

That won't work. Lelouch would wake up earlier than I would and he would be gone before I open my eyes...

Let me think...

His bed looks a bit too inviting...

As long as Urabe won't see us, I guess there is no harm in doing that...

We are not doing anything wrong after all.

Just sleeping.

Our fearless leader shouldn't exhaust himself to death.

Without him, who would lead us after all?

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch)**_

Kallen slept on my bed last night.

It was a pleasant experience...

If it were not for Orpheus and Urabe grinning at us suggestively after the fact, it would have been the perfect morning.

Kallen forced me to rest until midday, on the grounds that I was exhausting myself to death.

She is not wrong.

I've been pushing myself fast and hard this past week.

Purgatory is a massive prison, fortified to not even allow a small army to penetrate it.

Even with Sayoko and Euliya's assistance, it is still quite trying to do reconnaissance and surveillance on the Prison. It will probably take us a month to fully map the area, as well as to determine the patterns of the Guards on circulation in the prison.

So many resources used just to hold a single man.

Uncle Lucifer must be really worth his reputation.

It has been a long week, and according to Kallen, it showed on how exhausted I look these past few days.

She told me that it was so bad that I had force her to take drastic actions.

Thus, she personally held and pinned me down to my bed, forcing me to rest until early afternoon. I couldn't talked her out of letting me go, and Geassing her is very much out of the table, and I cannot forced her off me.

She's already a better grappler than me.

Sayoko was no help either. She just gave me a smile before walking away.

Still, it was an interesting experience.

Kallen felt soft and warm in my arms.

It was a sensational feeling.

Although, I could do without Orpheus snide remarks about his 'expertise' and his 'friendly advice', and Urabe's version of 'The Talk' is just vulgarity.

And also, their knowledge is unneeded.

I was tutored by Alexander the Great. He taught me how to treat a woman. He taught me how to seduce a woman.

I know how to handle a woman, both emotionally and physically thank you very much!

Kallen would be an excellent bride in three to four years.

If things develop between us in that way, I'll court her.

Courting a woman is half the fun.

 _ **(An excerpt from the diary of Kallen)**_

I have mentioned this before, and I will say it again, Sayoko is probably the most terrifying woman that I have ever known.

She is out of this world.

I am so glad that she is in our side. Going against her would be a nightmare.

I am also extremely lucky that she accepted me as her student.

Lelouch's Wing Chu and Aikido are well and good, but Sayoko's ninjutsu and taijutsu are just better.

With us finally being stationary for the first time in months, Sayoko was finally able to be thorough in teaching me the ninja arts.

If she wasn't helping Lelouch map out that prison, she is training me in ways that I would never even consider.

Of course, after each session, my body aches like hell, but the results would be worth it.

I am going to be a ninja...

A ninja is better than a knight.

And I already have a Prince that I swore myself to.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch)**_

Kallen joined me for reconnaissance today.

It was not a date, regardless of what Oz and Urabe were suggesting.

If I take Kallen on a date, she will know and she will have the time of her life.

Sadly, that time is not now.

Business before pleasure.

Kallen knows this and agrees with me.

I did made Kallen's favorite for our lunch today.

I also cooked some snacks.

Reconnaissance can be very boring after all.

 _ **(An excerpt from the diary of Kallen)**_

Lelouch was not kidding when he said that reconnaissance is boring.

For four hours, Lelouch and I circled the large prison, making sure that we are unseen by the Guards patrolling outside the large facility.

Lelouch was randomly taking notes very carefully, his eyes not missing anything of worth.

Lelouch told me that he was taking notes of the defenses of the Prison, the number of guards that were patrolling in a given time, the number of guns around the walls and on the towers, and the number of Knightmares that were used in the patrols.

He was also noting the number of areas in which we can storm in and out of the prison.

Lelouch can take meticulous and detailed notes.

After those long and tedious four hours, Lelouch and I had lunch. We were even able to sneak into the military school near the prison to watched Knightmare drills that were run by the cadets.

I am just saying this right now as fact, but I am sure that I am a better Knightmare pilot than some of those cadets.

Although, that Dorothea Ernst was an interesting character.

She was good.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of**_ _ **Dorothea Ernst**_ _ **)**_

I met two interesting children today.

They are not actually children. They are probably just four years my junior.

That still makes them children though.

Meeting those two was the highlight of my day.

I had a shit day.

Shittier than the last.

If I hear the word nigger one more time, I am going to break a bitch.

I hate my skin color.

If only I was born white, I would not be suffering through this indignation.

It's frustrating being overlook just because my skin is darker compare to most Britannians.

I am a Britannian. The color of my skin does not change that!

Unfortunately, not everyone sees it that way.

I am the best damn Knightmare pilot of this school. I can run circles against anyone in this school, whether they be my 'peers' or my seniors.

I am even better than some of the instructors in this school.

Yet, opportunities are denied from me. The instructors favor those inferior to me, just because the color of their skin is fairer than mone.

Fuck them.

Nevertheless, skin color doesn't dictate skill, and I did enjoy thrashing some of those scums in the field and in the Knightmare.

If only those sponsors would talk to me. It would be easier for me to be recommended to Pendragon Military Academy if I have a sponsor.

I have the skills to be accepted in that school, even to get a scholarship in said school.

But no...White is always right...And I am black.

How distasteful.

Still, being complimented by two children of how good I was in the field is a welcome change.

I particular like that Kallen girl. She was so enthusiastic when praising me, and she was so giddy when she was giving me a play-by-play narration on how I trashed those bastards.

It's good to be appreciated for a change!

From how Kallen spoke and how she narrated my spar, I can already tell that she would be a natural in a Knightmare.

She has a good eye for techniques.

And she won't have to deal with the crap that I am dealing with right now considering that she's white! Though her looks have a foreign touch in them, it isn't that noticeable.

I'm black and ostracize. I won't do the same to a half-blood.

Her companion though was most interesting.

I thought for a second that Kallen's friend was a girl until I noticed the Adam's apple that was developing on the throat of the boy.

Said boy is the prettiest thing I have ever seen in my life.

Sharp but bright purple eyes, long and glistening raven black hair, and skin as white as milk.

The boy was beautiful, in every sense of the word.

And his cooking was magnificent.

Never tasted Eleven Cuisine before, but it was delicious.

I guess this day ain't that shitty.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch)**_

Purgatory is heavily fortify to the point of retardation.

Mother had always said that in terms of fighting skill, Uncle Lucifer was head and shoulders above the rest of the Knights of Round, her included.

Still, the amount of fortification of Purgatory is unnatural.

Purgatory occupied 400 acres worth of land, with the prison itself spanning a hundred acre itself. Three high walls encircled the prison, each 50 acres apart, and throughout those walls were gunners scattered above and below the walls. Between the walls were watchtowers, also armed with gunners and lights that are capable of lighting the area is case of complete darkness.

The walls themselves were roughly 50 feet in height, and they were made of reinforce concrete and steel.

In addition, a battalion worth of armed soldiers and a platoon of Knightmares, together with three dozen attack dogs roam and guard the prison.

Getting Uncle Lucifer out of Purgatory is going to be difficult.

But not impossible.

I've seen the floor plans of Purgatory courtesy of Sayoko.

I've seen the layout of the prison in multiple angles courtesy of Euliya.

This task is going to be difficult, but not impossible.

I just need to be prepared and plan for every possible situation that we would be facing.

I can do this.

We can do this.

I need three weeks to prepare for everything.

 _ **(An excerpt from the diary of Kallen)**_

Lelouch and Oz work well together.

They complement each other.

Lelouch held a meeting to inform us of his plan to free his uncle.

The operation is in three weeks, and he already had a plan to get his uncle out.

When he told us of the plan, in detail I might add, as well the number of contingencies that we would be running in case things go south, I was stunned by his brilliance once again, and I was not alone.

Urabe was in the verge of tears, mumbling that the JLF were not as strategically sound as Lelouch.

That's just sad, but it did spoke to Lelouch's capacity as a strategist.

The only one who wasn't that impress was Oz.

Oz complimented Lelouch at his well thought out plan, but he did pointed out several weaknesses of said plan and contingencies before offering other alternatives.

Instead of being insulted, Lelouch listened to Oz before making changes and modifications to his plans and contingencies. During this, Lelouch started explaining to us why and how some of Oz's suggestion would help and/or hinder the operation using the available data.

From there, Lelouch and Oz started plotting and strategizing like season generals, doing their best to create the best operation possible.

Lelouch's calmness and unpredictability mix well together with Oz's impulsiveness and boldness.

They make quite a pair.

And Urabe, shut up.

I know this is your first time having competent leaders. I get it! No need to cry about it!

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch)**_

Having adults with me for this task is a godsend.

Sayoko and Urabe were out to gather the necessary tools for the rescue operation of my uncle.

I would have personally gathered those tools, but I am still 13 years old, and I cannot purchase some of those objects unless I use my Geass.

With Kallen, Kasumi-san, and Urabe not being comfortable with me using my Absolute Obedience Geass, I conceded in sending Sayoko and Urabe to a shopping spree.

I know that sending 'Numbers', I hate using that word in that context, to make purchases in Britannia sounds asinine but it is not.

It is not strange to have 'Numbers' as servants, and most establishments would merely take the money than make a fuss from serving 'Numbers'.

Still, I have instructed Sayoko and Urabe to defend themselves in case they are harass.

I will sort out everything if that happens.

While waiting for them, I took Kallen to Arlington Military Prep once again to watch another Knightmare showcase and exhibition.

Anything Knightmare related, Kallen's eyes lit up in excitement.

It makes her look cuter.

Also, Kallen seems to want to speak with Dorothea once again.

Dorothea Ernst is an interesting woman.

She is a dark skinned woman trying her best to triumph in a country that is predominantly and extremely pro-white.

Racism is rampant in Britannia, to the point that it is encourage.

If one is not full Britannian, in color or otherwise, the odds are, that person would be discriminated, ostracize, and demeaned, and no one would raise a hand to assist her.

Unless said person is nobility, there is only so far one could reach in this country, especially in the military.

Dorothea Ernst, from what I've seen, is a capable and talented Knightmare pilot. Pendragon Military Academy, my mother's Alma Matter and the best military school in Britannia, material even.

But she will not be able to step foot on Pendragon Academy because of her skin color. To enter Pendragon Academy, one needs to have at least four sponsors from the imperial court or from the Imperial Army. If she doesn't have either, she needs to be sponsored by the Imperial Family itself.

Unfortunately, due to her circumstances, she will not have any of those sponsors regardless of how talented or skilled she is.

That is both unfortunate and shameful.

I never really did understand racism.

Color, gender, race, it doesn't matter in the end, skill is skill, talent is talent. Nothing can change that.

It is sad that someone as talented as Dorothea would be stunted just because of her skin color.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Dorothea)**_

Julius Kingsley and Kallen Luna are the names of my new friends, and they were able to turn a horrid day to an enjoyable one.

There was a showcase is the school, and I was very prepared to show the nobility in attendance my skills as a pilot and why they should invests on me.

I've been practicing and training for weeks for this day.

Unfortunately, prejudice reared its ugly head.

I was almost kicked out of the exhibition, and it wasn't even my doing.

My behavior and discipline is up to code.

It seems that some of those bastards and bitches that I have been beating in the field have been speaking with one of the organizers of the events.

I do not know who bent over backwards or whose cock they suck, but I was stricken out of the exhibition at the last minutes.

Those scumbags even went to me to gloat.

If it were not for Julius and Kallen stepping in, there would be five people in the ICU right now, and I would probably be expelled or worse, imprisoned.

It was bizarre though what Julius did to those fuckers. He just looked at those cocksuckers before telling them to sleep, and they dropped to the ground unconscious before the last syllable was uttered.

Just like that.

Witnessing that was a bizarre experience.

Still, I was pretty mad at the time and I had the intention of throwing those cowards to the trash but Julius stopped me from doing anything stupid before setting me aside for a talk.

I ranted about my situation, and Julius looked amused before asking me the direction of the organizer that struck me out of the exhibition.

I think I was not thinking straight when I pointed him to the direction of the Organizer's office. I don't even know what a kid like him could do to improve my situation, but when he returned, my name was back in the showcase and exhibition!

I was confused, startled, and suspicious on how fast he got my name back into the program, but I can participate now in the day's events and that is all that matters.

To show my gratitude, I took both Julius and Kallen to my designated operation station.

In Knightmare showcases and exhibitions, a KMF pilot is given an operation station where he/she can bring a second to offer advice or tactics via communication link. The second doesn't have to be a student in the school.

The operation station offers the best view of the events, and considering that my parents would not bother watching me perform, I took my two friends to my station.

I gave them the best sit in the house.

Another great move on my part.

During the event, Julius offered me tactics to use in sticky situations while Kallen gave me encouragement and cheers.

Julius is scary smart. Most of the contingencies and moves that he suggested were accurate to the point of scary.

Kallen is a good cheerleader, and it was nice to have someone cursed and cuss others for my sake.

It was an enjoyable day.

The fact that Julius treated me to my favorite diner is just a bonus.

Kallen is lucky to be betroth to him.

 _ **(An excerpt from the diary of Kallen)**_

Oz had often lamented to me how good of a pilot I am and why it wasn't fair.

Apparently, Oz, Euliya, and Rolo were forced to learn how to pilot a Knightmare Frame, and they are punish if they do not perform well.

Oz grumbled that it was not fair that I was a prodigy in piloting Knightmares after just a single usage of the machine and 20 hours in a simulator.

In a certain perspective, that is unfair.

But life is unfair so deal with it, Ozzy.

I've been beating everyone in the Knightmare simulator as of late.

Urabe, Euliya, Rolo, Oz, and even Sayoko are no match against me in the simulator.

Strangely enough, Lelouch was the one who gives me trouble during a Knightmare mock battle.

He beats me three times out of ten, and the seven times that I beat him, he makes me work for it.

This is baffling because Lelouch has the lowest proficiency in Knightmare Piloting in all of us.

He is descent, but in terms of proficiency score, even Euliya had him beat.

Still, his scores doesn't reflect his skills as a pilot. His proficiency score might be the lowest, but he was the hardest for anyone of us to beat.

It's hard to comprehend Lelouch at times.

A bag filled of contradiction.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch)**_

Kasumi-san is smart.

She's very, very smart.

I thought rigging the Glasgows would take days to complete, but with Kasumi's assistances, it only took me two days.

The Glasgows can now be operated remotely.

Kallen has a Sutherland, and she would be offering support when we escape the prison, with my Uncle at hand.

Hopefully.

Still, I am surprise; truly, I am, at how knowledgeable Kasumi-san is about Knightmare Frames.

The look of familiarity in her eyes as we tinkered the mechanics of the Glasgow was noticeable.

In fact, I was personally shock, and impress, when Kasumi-san whipped together signal receivers and a remote control for the Glasgows like it was nothing.

Kasumi-san knows more about Knightmare Frames than a civilian should be legally allowed to, especially someone who was not born a Britannia or have connection to the military.

I wonder why.

I wonder where she got her expertise from.

I will ask that later.

For now, I need to accustom myself to remotely manipulating five Knightmares outside of a simulator.

 _ **(An excerpt from the diary of Kallen)**_

It is somewhat adorable watching Rolo latched onto Lelouch.

Lelouch really did the kid some good when he all but kidnapped him to his care.

At the beginning, Rolo looks at us with distrust and disdain, with a touch of betrayal whenever his gaze drifted to Oz and Euliya.

Overtime though, thanks in part to Lelouch, who had treated Rolo with kindness and sympathy, Mama, who had all but inserted herself into Rolo's life as his surrogate mother, and Urabe, being his annoyingly friendly self, the former assassin had slowly become a welcome fixture in our small family.

The awkward little brother.

I may not be able to fully trust the kid, but the genuine affection that I see in his eyes whenever he looks at either Lelouch or my Mama, or the fond exasperation whenever Urabe drags him off to do guy's stuff, it is allowing me to slowly accept the kid as an ally and even friend.

The good that he is doing to Lelouch is also a positive in my eyes.

I could tell that he is missing being an elder brother and having Rolo around is probably making him reminisce of the days when his actual family was around him, with him doting on his younger siblings.

Lelouch is a naturally caring person, and although he may arrogant and dismissive at times, I know that he wants to care for all of us to the best of his abilities.

Which is hard considering that most of us in our little group have already matured and grown to the point that being doted on is no longer necessary.

Most of us, aside from Rolo that is.

Lelouch enjoys doting on the boy, and Rolo seems to enjoy having his attention.

It's a good balance.

Also, I do feel some vindication that Lelouch is starting to replace that twin of his.

I don't know about Lelouch, but I'd rather have a former assassin for a little sibling than an a weak willed girl who cannot see how wonderful her big brother is.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch)**_

I admit that I miss my old family.

Some of them. Most of them can die in a ditch somewhere.

I miss Euphy and her optimism.

I miss Clovis and his frivolousness.

I miss Cornelia and her softheartedness.

I even miss Schneizel and his 'I'm-better-than-all-of-you-so-bow' attitude.

I miss everything about Nunnally.

I would even admit that since arriving in Britannia, I have been tempted to contact some of them to reveal myself.

I have always succeeded in stomping that temptation down.

I miss my old family, true, but I won't trade my new one for the world.

Especially Kallen, Sayoko, and strangely enough, Rolo.

Those three are my favorite.

I also adore Kasumi-san vey much, but all of us adore her.

The mother of the family.

Kallen, she's very easy to like.

Sayoko is just awesome.

Rolo, I am surprised that I am this fond of him.

He reminds me of Nunnally when we were young and naïve to the world. Rolo is a weary and terrified child, who is confused by kindness and unease with good-intention.

I will wipe out that Geass Order one of this day for what they did to my friends.

I will also find a way to kill the Immortal that had force the power of Geass onto them.

Geass should be given to willing wielders, not force upon.

I promise that I will give Rolo a better life than what he had been living previously.

Come hell or high water, I will fulfill my promise to him, to everyone.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Dorothea)**_

I know this may sound treasonous, but I have never believed in the doctrine of Britannia.

Yes, truth be told, I believe that Britannia is a strong nation, the strongest nation in the world, with the racism and discrimination notwithstanding, but viewing other races and ethnicity as weaker than us is not something that I support.

Especially after meeting Julius' maid, Sayoko.

Sayoko, such a pretty and alluring woman.

It was the first time that I met Julius without Kallen by her side.

It was also my first time meeting an actual Eleven.

Julius was actually fetching groceries, finally a noble that does his own chores, when I walked into him. We chatted for a bit before he offered to treat me for lunch.

I am not one to reject a free meal, so I accepted.

We chatted some more. Julius is very good company, and equally good as a conversationalist.

Another reason for me to like Julius is the fact that he allowed his maid to sit with us during our light snack. That speaks volume about his character.

He even treats his servant well.

Speaking of the maid, I could not help but feel weary about her. I am not xenophobic. I suffered through shit like racism and prejudice due to my circumstance, I am sure as hell won't hate anyone without a proper reason.

The maid, Sayoko, just unnerved me, and the way she looks at me just sends goosebumbs down my spine.

Not to mention, Sayoko is very pretty.

Exotic even.

After, the meal though, my weariness for the maid was given another reason.

A more tangible reason

When we finished the meal, Julius invited me to one of his self-defense lesson.

A noble willing to throw down is rare, and I was curious, so I accepted.

I don't have any friends my age to spend my Saturday with anyways, so why the hell not.

I was dragged into an isolated clearing near my school. I made sure to note where the clearing is, I'll probably be spending a considerable amount of time here for some peace and quiet.

When I settled in, I watched as Julius practiced some of his forms.

I don't know what martial arts he was practicing, It looks eastern, probably Chinese, but his form and footwork were amazing.

That maid of his gave him some instructions on occasion. I don't know the language of Elevens, but it seems that Julius understands and followed the instructions of his maid which improved his posture and stance.

When he started practicing his boxing, I offered him advice.

Back in my hometown, I was an amateur boxing champion. I also practice kickboxing and savate, but I've always preferred boxing. I took great joy in hitting someone with my fists.

After the impromptu training session, Julius challenged me to a spar.

I oblige after I told him that I won't hold back.

He only smiled at me, and then we spared.

I must admit, Julius is good in a fight, but not that good.

His quick though, somewhat agile, and he is graceful and coordinate to the point that he can shift stances quicker than I could counter. He is also very good in anticipating attacks and landing his own offence.

That said, there isn't much force behind his blows.

His punches stings though, but winning a fight via a thousand paper cuts just won't cut it in real life.

Julius may have landed more blows, but mine were heavier and more impactful.

I won our little sparring match in seven hits.

After our sparring match, I made sure that I Julius is all right, with no lasting damage before he told me to try and spar with his maid.

My adrenaline was at an all time high after my spar with him and I was eager to get rid of my excess energy, so I accepted.

Bad decision.

Very bad decision.

I don't know what Elevens are capable of but this one is capable of kicking my ass.

I am the best in my class, in the entire school, in hand-to-hand combat and Close Quarters Combat. No one was able to best me in either of those classes, whether they be my juniors, my peers, or my seniors.

This Eleven maid, Sayoko, had dropped me so many times on my back in the span of five minutes, my head started to spin.

The scary thing about our spar though was the fact that I know Sayoko wasn't giving it her all.

Normally, I would be insulted by this and demanded her to take me seriously.

Normally…

But I am not insulted. Not from the way Sayoko looks and smile at me.

She was holding back, and the soldier in me is telling me that that's the only reason that I was able to walk away from her with my limbs intact.

That's a scary thought.

Note to self, never fight an Eleven maid unless I am in a Knightmare.

 _ **(An excerpt from the diary of Kallen)**_

Lelouch asked me for advice today.

This was supposed to be Oz's job.

I can admit to myself that I am not that good when it comes to strategy. I prefer just going with the flow or adapting.

Regardless, I was glad that Lelouch came to me with this subject.

Oz would have probably give his blessing without a single thought.

Oz can be a twisted bastard at times.

With him approaching me, I can prevent Lelouch from losing his humanity…

What remains of it anyways.

After all, deciding the fate of an individual is no laughing matter.

Lelouch asked me if I wanted to have Dorothea join us in our revolution. Lelouch told me that he can turn her, that he knew enough about her to turn her against her country, against Britannia.

I believe Lelouch when he told me that he could twist Dorothea's loyalty from Britannia to him. He has enough charisma to turn anyone to his side, and his skill in oration is just scary to comprehend.

He can have Dorothea kneeling before him in a day.

And therein lies the problem, and why I am glad he came to me.

What Lelouch wanted to do to Dorothea was straight up manipulation.

I know that Lelouch will have to manipulate and twist people's will for us to win against Britannia. He had done it before, I have seen him do it before.

But Dorothea is different.

She is our friend. I like her, and Lelouch seems to share my sentiments towards her.

Dorothea, even through all the belittlement, prejudice, and racism that she experience due to her skin color, is a loyal daughter of Britannia.

Foolish, but admirable.

To betray her country would probably hurt her inside.

With that in mind, I told Lelouch to let go of Dorothea unless she was the one to approach him.

If Dorothea gets fed-up with all the unfairness and cruelty in her life and approach Lelouch, he can turn her, but not before.

Lelouch looked very relieved with my advice.

Good.

I'll do my best to keep his sanity and humanity intact.

It's the least that I can do.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Dorothea)**_

I spend the entire day and evening with Julius and Kallen, as well as their 'family'.

It was an experience.

A joyful one

If nothing else, I spend some time away from the Barracks. That place is toxic for me.

I've finally met the family of my friends.

I already met Sayoko, and I immediately rejected her offer to spar. My back is still recovering from our previous spar.

Also, the way she was looking at me made me feel vulnerable.

Urabe, another Eleven, greeted me with a grin and a smile deprive of hostility and/or hatred. I am glad that this Eleven did not blame me for my country's subjugation of his.

That begs the question on why an Eleven is here, but maybe his just another servant of Julius. It is not uncommon for Britannian's to have foreign servants.

Slavery still exists, as disgusting as it is.

Orpheus, the blond git, was the one who looked at me with distrust in his eyes. He has anger in his eyes, but he kept it to himself and avoided me.

I did the same. No need to be hostile in another family's home.

Euliya, the blond git's girlfriend, was kind enough. She's an adorable girl, with her white hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She is also a meek girl but she did spoke to me with civility and warmth.

How did that git get to have such a nice girl for a girlfriend?

Note to self, give the girl some advice about boys and dating. Bad boys are appealing, but they are only dating material, not boyfriend material.

This Rolo boy creeps me out. He latches onto Julius whenever I speak to or with him and the way he looks at me was just plain insulting.

He is not scorning me, nor was he looking down on me, but his distrust was even more palpable than Orpheus. He was looking at me as if I was going to hurt Julius.

I had half a mind to give that boy bruises.

Then, I met Kasumi. Kallen's mother.

My suspicion was confirmed, Kallen was indeed a half-blood, but I cannot blame the father to be attracted to Kasumi.

The Eleven woman was remarkably beautiful.

Kasumi was also unnaturally kindhearted, with a soothing aura and warmhearted smile.

Kallen has a wonderful mother.

It makes me jealous honestly.

Still, this eight, well six, people gave me the very best day of my life for a very long time.

My other suspicion about Kallen was proven correct. She is a talented Knightmare Pilot. There was a military grade Knightmare Frame simulation in the estate, and Kallen invited me for a simulation match.

I accepted, with the intention of giving the young girl some important tips.

Those tips were unnecessary. In the simulation, Kallen bested me four times out of ten, and the only reason that I beat her was because of my experience.

Kallen has more talent than me in Knightmare piloting.

Regardless, nothing beats experience.

Still, Kallen provided me with a challenge that all of my schoolmates have been unable to give me.

I enjoy a challenge.

Kallen and I spend a few more hours in the simulator, sparring and even working on some maneuvers (Kallen was able to pick up on most of the moves that I showed her), before we went out and have lunch.

Julius' cooking is simply heaven. Having a full course meal of his cooking was amazing.

During the meal, I was hit by another shot of jealousy.

I miss having a family.

My family lasted for a full six years before everything became undone.

The eight people before me, though not having any familial ties aside from Kallen and Kasumi, acted like a family.

Urabe was the crazy uncle who was telling some tall tales that involved him, and someone name Asahina.

He tried speaking Britannian for my sake, but his usage of my country's language was criminally bad.

I did appreciate the sentiments.

Rolo latched himself onto Julius like a lost puppy. The boy did his best to keep his brother's attention on him.

It was a laughable attempt.

Julius seems to have his eyes on Kallen most of the time, with an occasional glance to Sayoko.

Polygamy is somewhat legal in Britannia. Hopefully, Julius won't have to enact that law for Kallen's sake.

His attraction to Kallen was noticeable. Sayoko is pretty hot, but I don't think it's wise to have a relationship between a number and a Britannian.

Orpheus divided his attention between doting on Euliya and having a discussion with Julius. They looked to be semi-arguing, but it was clear that there was no hostility in their conversation.

It looks to be a banter between brothers.

Euliya was relishing the attention that her boyfriend was showering her and she was showing her affection towards him by feeding him the meal that was laid down before them.

It was cute.

To be young and in love.

Sayoko looked to be amused by the entire ordeal, and whenever our eyes met, she gives me the kind of smile that did…things to my stomach.

Sayoko is an attractive woman!

She is a very attractive woman!

Strangely enough, Kallen was the quietest among all of them, but her eyes were on Lelouch for the majority of the meal.

How lovely. Those two can be quite a pair.

Kasumi's attention was solely on me though. She doted on me in ways that my mother never did.

I was both embarrassed and grateful at the same time.

I miss having a family.

And I miss having a group of people that would look pass my skin color.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Dorothea)**_

Julius sings like an Angel.

After the meal, I watched as Julius took Kallen by the hand and led her somewhere into their estate.

Curiosity overwhelming me, I followed them.

That Rolo boy and Sayoko shadowed behind me, but I don't mind.

This is their home after all.

Julius led Kallen to a music room, with a grand piano at the center of the room.

Julius took a sit in front of the piano, with Kallen sitting beside him, with her back resting on her arms, her head leaning on his shoulder.

Without any delays, Julius started playing the piano with as much skill as a master pianist.

Julius paled a quiet melody for a few minutes. When the volume and the tempo started to build, I watched in anticipation as Julius parted his lips to sing.

And my breath was stolen from my breasts at how wonderful his voice sounded.

 _Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?  
Fear of what's inside of me;  
Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
Save me from the things I see!  
I can keep it from the world,  
Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror, tell me something,  
Who's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all.

A lone tear fell from my eye.

That song was a sad but soulful ballad.

Before I could recover though, Julius sang another piece.

 _Who am I to complain?  
My life's been spared so much pain  
Born with all that I need  
My comforts all guaranteed_

So what's the problem  
What's keeping me  
From moving forward  
It's hard to see

I should be free now  
I should be fine  
But the life I fought for  
Still isn't mine

Some believe in fairy stories  
And the ghosts that they can't see  
I know that I could do so much  
If I could just believe in me  
Mirror mirror  
Tell me something  
Can I stop my fall?

Years of scorn will leave you cold  
'Forget your dreams do what you're told'  
When disapproval's all you're shown  
The safest place becomes alone

And isolation's  
The price you pay  
And every friendship  
Is pushed away

But bit by bit now  
A step each day  
I'm slowly starting  
To find my way

Some believe in fairy stories  
And the ghosts that they can't see  
I know that I could do so much  
If I could just believe in me  
Mirror mirror  
I'll tell you something  
I think I might change it all

A continuation of the first song…

It sounded amazing.

I could tell the there is a story in those lyrics.

Another set of lyrics escape Julius' lips, and every thought in my mind immediately evaporated as another wonderful song reach my ears.

I wonder if Julius can sing something that was not a ballad.

Kallen looks to be enjoying herself if that blissful looked on her face is anything to go by.

Lucky girl.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Dorothea)**_

When was the last time I've been invited to a sleep over?

When was the last time I enjoyed myself with other people?

I haven't let loose since I attended Arlington Prep.

I miss this.

I miss hanging out with girls my age, or near my age.

I miss speaking with friends casually, without my potential military career looming over my head.

I miss not having to deal with jealous twats and bastards who see themselves superior to me because of their skin color or their lineage.

I miss being praise by others because my talent impressed them, and not intimidated them.

I mist having friends and family.

To think having this sleep over with Kallen would make me this happy.

I miss being happy.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch)**_

It's difficult to question the world.

It's difficult to question what you know about the world.

It's difficult to question your very being.

The answer that you may find is something that you may not like.

I know the answer that I found was unsatisfactory when I myself questioned the world.

Dorothea would join my Revolution.

Without me doing anything.

I had the intention to interfere, but that is no longer the case.

Kallen was right. If I approach her right now, I may have turned her quicker to my side, but she may question her allegiance to me in the future.

I cannot have that, especially once we returned to Japan with my Uncle on hand.

Dorothea would join me willingly.

She just needed a reason.

She just needed one last push.

Fortunately, prejudice is something that I can count on.

The world is cruel.

Fortunately, Alexander taught me how work with that cruelness.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Dorothea)**_

It is not fair.

It is not fucking fair!

The scholarship and the sponsorship to Pendragon Academy should have been mine.

My grades were at the top of my age group.

I am the best pilot in the entire school!

Fuck it; I am the best cadet in this entire damn school!

Tactics, close quarters combat, weapons training, sword training, every damn parameters that this school can measure, I am the best!

So why did the scholarship and sponsorship to the best Military School in Britannia went to someone who was clearly inferior to me.

Britannia was supposed to value strength above all else.

I am the strongest in this school.

I proved that I am the strongest in every turn.

No one in this school can best me in anything!

The only pilot that had bested me in the last year wasn't even a student in this school.

The only one who had bested me in hand-to-hand combat wasn't even a Britannian.

I should have been the one who had received the recommendation to Pendragon.

Not that bitch.

It is not fair!

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch)**_

Dorothea visited today.

She cried in Kallen's arms and mine.

She broke down completely.

Her dreams was trampled to the ground today.

Pendragon Military Academy, the dream school of everyone who dreams of Knighthood.

Most Knights of the Round came from that school.

Most elite soldiers of Britannia graduated from that school.

My own mother graduated from that school.

Dorothea had high hopes in being recommended to and being accepted to attend Pendragon Academy.

She should have been a shoe in for Pendragon Academy to be honest.

She has the skill and the drive to be the best.

As Dorothea cried her broken heart out, I exchange looks with Kallen.

She gave me a nod.

I then gazed on the shadow where Sayoko was hiding.

She gave me a nod, before looking at Dorothea.

Sayoko smiled at me before nodding once more.

Sex can be quite a tool.

I hate myself for asking Sayoko to do this.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Dorothea)**_

How did my day turned out to be like this?

My dreams shattered this morning.

I broke down in front of my friends this afternoon.

And then, this evening, I had sex with another woman.

Sayoko is an amazing lover.

After my breakdown in front of Julius and Kallen, Sayoko collected me and led me to her room.

I was so out of it that I did not notice what I was doing until I felt hands on my breasts and lips pressing onto mine.

When I was able to gather some semblance of sanity, I found myself laying on the maid's bed, her uniform discarded on the ground.

Sayoko is a very beautiful woman.

The sight of her naked body overwhelmed me with lust and desire.

The last three hours was a blur as I surrendered to my despair and lust.

The only thing I can recall in those three hours was mind-shattering release, and the sound of the foreigner's moans echoing with mine.

 _ **(An excerpt from the diary of Kallen)**_

After Sayoko collected Dorothea from us, Lelouch introduced me to a Thought Elevator.

Geass had both terrified and baffled me.

This Thought Elevator further cemented my feelings towards Geass.

Still, I watched, in fascination as 12 silhouettes of Lelouch hovered above him like apparition.

They were the representation of his 12 personalities.

Those silhouettes represented the 12 Geasses that he wields.

I witnesses as the eyes of each of those silhouettes glowed eerily.

Memories started flashing before my eyes.

The memories that I saw were disgusting.

But those memories were going to help Dorothea, and that's all that matters.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Dorothea)**_

I took a leave of absent from school yesterday.

In my defense, Sayoko kept me in her room.

She kept me busy.

Very, very busy.

Going to school that clearly didn't want me to succeed against having Sayoko's hands and tongue roaming and exploring my body.

There was no debate on what I would choose.

Regardless, Julius told me to attend school today.

He told me that everything has been arrange to set me to the right path towards my dreams.

I was incredulously at first.

The scholarship and sponsorship was already given to a cadet. There is nothing anyone can do to rectify that fact.

I can no longer get into Pendragon Academy.

I sure as hell am incapable in paying the tuition for Pendragon Academy.

Still, not wanting to look like a freeloader, I did what I was told and attended school.

Julius promised that I can spend my night if I did.

I fully intend to do so.

Sayoko did things with her tongue and fingers that made my mind go numb, with my body trembling.

I would love another night with her.

With that thought in mind, I attended school, wanting the day to end as quickly as possible.

The moment I stepped foot on the school, I change my mind.

I did not want the day to end quickly.

The woman that was given the scholarship and sponsorship to Pendragon Military Academy, her name was Joan or whatever, was apparently sleeping with several instructors, with the headmaster in the mix as well.

The proof.

Well, apparently, there were videos of that whore's escapades with numerous instructors and it was being broadcast all over the school.

I glance at one of those videos that were playing in the corner of my eye.

…Meh, Sayoko's better.

Prettier too…

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Dorothea)**_

24 hours…

Things were hectic in the pass 24 hours.

Several instructors and the headmaster himself were terminated from their post.

The girl that was given the privilege of attending Pendragon Academy was expelled.

It was hilarious and satisfying watching that girl dragged out of the school like trash.

Still, after this debacle, something life changing took place.

I was given the scholarship and sponsorship to Pendragon Academy!

Apparently, those that cleaned up this mess reviewed every possible candidate for Pendragon Academy, and they choose to give me the commendation.

They recognize that I was the best, and they had the intention of rewarding me for it!

Skin color be damn!

I should have been happy.

I really should have been.

I should have been satisfied.

My dreams will be fulfilled.

I can attend my dream school for free.

My talents and skills had been recognize.

I should be celebrating.

But I didn't.

I wasn't happy.

I was bitter.

I was already the best in this hellhole.

In this school, nobody can touch.

Nobody can touch me as a Knightmare Pilot. Nobody can touch me as a soldier.

I am the most skilled Britannian in this entire school.

For that to be admitted by those that mattered, it took a scandal.

It took a scandal that was so glaring and shameful that it could not be denied before I was recognize.

I feel bitter.

I feel dissatisfied.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch)**_

Dorothea visited this evening.

She had become a fixture in the residence for the past five nights.

Well, she mostly spends her time in the Knightmare simulator with Kallen or in Sayoko's room.

When she is in the latter, I know that Sayoko was doing good work on her.

Sex is a tool that I am not comfortable using on anyone.

Sayoko does not have my reservations.

Regardless, Dorothea entered the study of the estate.

I played chess with her for quite a while.

I don't lose in chess.

Dorothea lost for seven straight rounds before she asked the question that I expected her to ask.

"Who are you?"

I answered her with complete honesty.

Lelouch vi Britannia.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Dorothea)**_

Julius Kingsley is the long thought dead Prince Lelouch vi Britannia.

I should have recognized him at first sight.

A few years back, his face was plastered in every media outlet in Britannia.

And in a certain perspective, he does look like Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, his twin.

If I inform the military of his existence, much less his plan, I would be set for life!

Forget attending Pendragon Academy, I could get into any Military organization or unit of my choosing without any credentials.

I could probably even get an apprenticeship from any of the current Knights of Round.

I could be a Knight of Round myself!

I just needed to rat him out.

I just needed to announce to the world that Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is alive.

And he is planning a revolution against his country.

Lelouch vi Britannia is planning to revolt against his own country, his own family.

He will revolt not because he wants the crown and throne of Britannia, not fully because of revenge.

He is going to revolt to change the world for the better.

And in his eyes, for that better world to come, the Britannia as it is right now must be destroy.

The Britannia that could not even follow its own doctrine.

The Britannia that is filled with prejudice and discrimination.

The Britannia that refused to recognize my abilities and talents because of my color.

Lelouch wanted to destroy this Britannia, and hope that something better would arise from the ashes.

He wants me to join.

Prince Lelouch wants me to join him in his revolution.

He personally made the offer to me.

I have two paths laid before me.

A life of luxury in one, and a life of hardship in the other,

I should really rat him out.

I deserve a good life, an easy life, and it could all be given to me just by merely ratting him out to those on top.

I should take the easy life, the luxurious life.

That is what my brain is telling.

My heart is a different case.

 _ **(An excerpt from the journal of Lelouch)**_

When you question the world, and the answer that you find is unsatisfactory, what would you do?

My answer, I would correct the world.

Dorothea's answer, is along those lines.

I smiled as this woman brimming with potential knelt before in complete loyalty.

I knighted her.

She's my new knight.

My new friend

My new family.

My new sister.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

If there was one skill that Lelouch relished in learning from Alexander, it is how to make coffee from scratch.

Alexander was quite particular with his coffee, experimental too if his taste buds demanded it.

Lelouch was brewing a fresh batch of coffee when he notices a shadow moving in the corner of his eyes.

Alexander was quite brutal in drilling threat awareness into him.

"Good evening Sayoko." Lelouch greeted his personal maid/ninja. "Would you like a cup?" Lelouch asked politely.

Sayoko emerged from the shadows and smiled at her master, impress that she was not able to sneak up on him, although she was already use to it. "That would be lovely, Master." Sayoko took a sit on the table.

A minute pass and Sayoko was now enjoying a freshly brewed coffee from his master.

"Delicious as always, Master." Sayoko complimented.

Lelouch took a sip before adopting a contemplative expression. "Needs more cream and a touch more cinnamon." Lelouch critiqued before turning his attention back to Sayoko. "Has Dorothea settled in?" Lelouch inquired about their new ally and family member.

"She has." Sayoko answered in a positive, a small grin playing on her lips.

"Was she excellent this evening?" The inquiry wasn't playful, it was serious with a touch of curiosity.

Sayoko's grin became uncharacteristically wide and coy. "Her performance this evening was quite stellar. She was far from the virgin that I seduce some nights ago."

Lelouch let out a dry chuckle while doing his best not to blush at Sayoko insinuation and innuendo. His ninja can be quite playful at times.

After a second though, Lelouch turned sober.

"If it means anything, I'm sorry." Lelouch apologized sincerely, baffling Sayoko.

Sayoko looked bewildered at the sudden apology of her master. He had not done anything wrong to her that she could recall.

"Why are you apologizing, Master?" Sayoko inquired, curious and put off by his master's sudden sullen demeanor.

"You were force to do something irreprehensible to get Dorothea to our side." Lelouch explained while looking at his reflection on his coffee cup. "I know that sex is an excellent weapon to gain the loyalty of others, but it is a tactic that I would never use on anyone. It's a tactic that I would not allow anyone on my side to use."

Alexander had shown Lelouch his memories on how seduction could be used to sway countless people to his side. Alexander had shown him how beauty could be used to lethal effect. He had shown him how he conquered nation by simply sharing his bed with women and men alike.

The ancient immortal had taught him how to bend the will of other's through the pleasure of the flesh. Alexander taught him wow to touch a woman, or a man as Alexander did not bother himself with gender, the words to say, the way in which to take them, Alexander was quite thorough when it comes to this particular part of Lelouch's education.

Lelouch valued many lessons that Alexander had imparted on him. Alexander's lesson of weaponizing sex is not one of them.

Sayoko smiled at the kindness and, the rare, naivety of her master. Regardless of how capable and pragmatic he is, regardless of his own ingrain ruthlessness and sternness, her master was still a child, and as child, he still has boundaries that someone like her find unnecessary.

Still, Sayoko assured her master. "I am a ninja, Master. Using my body as a weapon or as a means is nothing new in my profession." Sayoko stated casually. "And even without me approaching and seducing her, she would have been yours. She was ripe for your taking. I merely gave her an incentive and an incitement to accept."

"Regardless, sex should have be an act between two individuals who are in love with each other."

Sayoko almost burst out laughing. To think that her master would say something so uncharacteristic of him. "Master, if it means anything, I am also enjoying myself with Dorothea. She might not have any experience or any training when it comes to the sexual arts, but she is an eager lover and she is willing to try quite a few fun things in bed."

"And what do you feel about her?" Lelouch asked, still conflicted on the matter.

"I like her." Sayoko answered sincerely. "I lust for her. She is quite fun to be with."

Lelouch gazed at the first woman who had ever swore and given her loyalty to him before nodding swiftly. "Don't get your heart broken, and don't break Dorothea's heart as well."

Sayoko smiled kindly at her master.

She has a kindhearted and considerate master.

Sayoko could not wait for a few more years when she would be allowed to serve him with her body.

Preferably, Kallen would already be his true Queen and Dorothea would be willing to open her legs for their mutual master and his lady.

"I assure you, being hurt or hurting her is far from what I intended when I took Dorothea to bed."

Lelouch was more than satisfied with that reply.

"More coffee."

"That would be lovely, Master."

* * *

 ** _THE LAST of a Three chapter drabble style prologue._**

 ** _Lelouch vi Britannia - King_**

 ** _Kallen Kōzuki - Queen_**

 ** _Dorothea Ernst - Rook_**

 ** _Sayoko Shinozaki - Rook_**

 **Orpheus Zevon – Bishop**

 ** _Euliya - Bishop_**

 **Rolo Lamperouge - Knight**

 ** _Kōsetsu Urabe - Knight_**


End file.
